EL ULTIMO HUMANO Y LA ULTIMA PRINCESA
by bravethunder
Summary: Cuando un mundo esta en peligro siempre aparece un héroe legendario para salvarlo, en un mundo donde el coas reina, siempre hay esperanza para salvar a todo mundo. pero, si no hay "Todo mundo" si esa esperanza murió con la humanidad, y soy el ultimo de mi raza acompañado por una princesa que es capaz de controlar el sol, todo ocurre en un maldito invierno... ( Mayores de 16)
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, A TODOS. AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y UNICA XD**

 **ANTES QUE NADA ESPERO HAYAN TENIDO UNA GRAN NAVIDAD CON SU FAMILIA Y HAYAN PASADO GRANDES MOMENTOS CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS, QUE EN ESTAS FECHAS ES CUANDO MÁS NOS UNIMOS A NUESTROS FAMILIARES Y OLVIDAMOS LOS MALOS MOMENTOS PARA TENER GRATOS RECUERDOS. EN MI CASO ME LA PASE BIEN Y ME DIVERTI MUCHO CON MIS PADRES Y AMIGOS PERO VAMOS A LO QUE VAMOS.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ES UN REGALO DE MI PARTE, PORQUE COMO AVISE, SERIA MI AGRADECIMIENTO HACIA USTEDES POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO DURANTE ESTE AÑO Y ESPERO SEGUIR ESTANDO CON USTEDES EL PROXIMO, Y TAMBIEN COMO UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD Y ESTA HISTORIA ES LO MÁS QUE PUEDO HACER PARA ENTRETENERLOS EN ESTAS FECHAS.**

 **Y SI, ESTA HISTORIA LA PONDRE EN UNA CATEGORIA MÁS ALTA PORQUE SI, HAY MUCHAS COSAS MUY DELICADAS. Y RECOMIENDO QUE ESTEN PREPARADOS PARA LO QUE LEERAN PORQUE ALGUNAS COSAS SON MUY DELICADAS.**

 **ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO YA QUE ES MUY LARGA ESTA HISTORIA, LA SEGUNDA PARTE SALDRA EL 01 DE ENERO DEL 2019 A LAS 01:15 AM.**

* * *

—CAPITULO PRIMO Y FINAL: EL ULTIMO HUMANO Y LA ULTIMA PRINCESA; EL FINAL DE UNA RAZA—

 **CAPITULO I: EL FINAL**

 _Muchos hablaban de que esto nunca sucedería, de que algo así solo se veía en los cuentos de ciencia ficción, en los videojuegos modernos, aun recuerdo aquellos videojuegos "Fallout" "Metro" "Dark Souls" "The Last Of Us" y e incontables novelas literarias "Apocalipsis Z" "Soy Leyenda" "Blade Runner" Cada uno de ellos relataba el fin del mundo a su manera, de una forma cruel y sin esperanza, o eso se espera pero siempre en esas historias un atisbo de luz, una chispa de esperanza, un ascua entre tanta oscuridad. Y todos sabemos que en la mayoría de esas historias hay héroes que son recordados, héroes de leyenda._

 _Pero si te dijera que el mundo en el que vivo no hay ningún héroe, no hay ninguna luz ni un puto Angel Guardian que tenga la cura a nuestra epidemia, ¿Qué dirías? ¿Qué no pierda la esperanza? ¡Imbécil! En el mundo real no hay esperanza, ya no la hay. Nunca la ha habido._

 _Aún recuerdo como comenzó esta mierda; Si aun te lo preguntas. Si, el clásico apocalipsis Zombie (Si George Romero viviera estaría alegre de que sus creaciones mentales se hicieron realidad) Aun se como comenzó, todo fue un 25 de abril del 2020 cuando Los Estados Unidos invadieron territorio ruso por fines económicos. El petróleo que había en el mar de Ojotsk. Intentaron entrar por Canadá, la puerta trasera, pero fue un desastre, apenas cruzaron el gélido mar fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos del ejercito rojo; Millones de metralla cayeron sobre los batallones y los antiaéreos destrozaron el ejército en horas, era lógico. Iban contra el país mayor armado del planeta._

 _Países como el que pertenezco solo veía desde las gradas como dos super potencias se mataban entre ellas por poder, no sé a quién del pentágono se le ocurrió buena idea tocar la puerta o si fue el propio presidente el que dicto entrar así, pero lo que hizo después Rusia fue imperdonable._

 _Amenazaron al país americano por su torpe atrevimiento, tenían que pagar por los daños a territorio y mar ruso, obviamente el orgullo no dejo que eso sucediera y volvieron a insistir, pero ahora por el Norte, en el polo norte. Aun cuando sus tecnologías no estaban bien adaptadas para temperaturas bajo cero, como Napoleón o el detestable alemán innombrable en la segunda guerra mundial. Como si no hubieran aprendido de las dos mayores derrotas en la historia y se les hubiera olvidado esa lección en sus clases de historia, creyeron que ganarían su asedio, pero fueron nuevamente aplastados por el ejército ruso._

 _Ahora no se andaban de bromas, este prologo llegara a su fin, y comenzara otro._

 _A los rusos no les pareció agradable que los americanos volvieran a invadir su territorio ¿Quién fue el listo en hacer tal estupidez? Y desde las televisiones de mi país, todas las casas, todas las televisoras transmitían el conflicto entre ambos países y paso lo peor. De todo esto, Oh si, puede empeorar._

 _Era un adolescente de 14 años, aun recuerdo que estaba masticando chicle sentado en el piso en la sala de mi hogar con mis padres cuando la pantalla enfoco una base militar rusa, la reportera estaba cubierta de abrigos y sombreros y sus manos cubiertas de guante y nieve, tenía escarcha el micrófono por debajo, aun cubierta de tanta tela se veía agitada, diciendo que el ejercito ruso estaba preparando sus misiles hacia Norteamérica, habían sido muy tolerantes ante sus constantes agresiones, iban a romper todo tratado ante la ONU y estaban cargando los misiles de material nuclear, y un material experimental._

 _Iban a bombardear Norteamérica, aunque no vivo en la frontera era claro que las corrientes traerían toda esa muerte hacia acá. Nos iban a matar a todos. Todos los países en la ONU formaron de mediadores, aun a mi corta edad entendía la gravedad y estuve al pendiente de las transmisiones de la ONU, de países que una vez entraron en conflicto hacían las pases para evitar que ambas superpotencias acabaran con nosotros, países que ofrecían sus riquezas a Norteamérica para que cesaran sus ataques y otras se ofrecían a pagar los daños a Rusia para no insistir con la deuda. Por un lado, Rusia accedió, el mundo respiro tranquilo. Y el país bajo sus armas, pero el otro no._

 _Algo había en Rusia y lo querían los americanos._

 _E insistieron una tercera vez, entraron por donde fue su primera derrota ahora con mejor armamento; Tomaron los siete estados alrededor del mar de Ojotsk y levantaron puntos de control alrededor de los mares y sus buques dispersos por el mismo mar con sus misiles listos, algunos nucleares. Y eso hizo que todo se viniera abajo, Rusia lo tomo como invasión y mando a casi todo su ejercito a las costas. Comenzó un contraataque contra las costas tomadas y el resto los mando hacia América, sabiendo que el centro de atención estaría en aquel lugar, y así ambos se atacaron mutuamente mordiéndose las piernas. Mientras los americanos estaban en Rusia ellos en América, tomaron los países de la costa este y tomando el capitolio mientras el mismo presidente estaba en Canadá supervisando todo. Había algo que lo hizo salir de América aun contra toda lógica._

 _Y ambos se invadieron, la ONU no pudo actuar ante tal acto y hubo un caos global, la bolsa se disparaba, los precios aumentaban y la gasolina comenzaba a escasear, la gente comenzó a robar y asesinar. Todo a nivel global, y aunque esto es un resumen, dejo claro los cimientos de lo que se viene._

 _América encontró lo que quería._

 _Aquella materia experimental que usaban los rusos y amenazaron con la misma los americanos, en un Bunker a kilómetros bajo tierra, nadie sabia que era. Aun cuando los rusos se percataron y se rindieron de inmediato al ver que el ejercito americano lo tenia en su poder, fue inútil. Incluso Rusia cedió su territorio con tal de no sacar aquello a la superficie, era muy peligroso, no debía entrar en contacto con el oxígeno porque se esparciría en segundos matando a quien la respirase._

 _Fue inútil._

 _Había pasado un año desde que comenzó todo, aun recuerdo como las cámaras enfocaban el bunker, un pequeño cobertizo de madera en medio de la nada y alrededor cientos de tanques americanos y soldados acampando. Y como de ella se abrió la puerta y salieron varios científicos vestidos de aquellos trajes bacteriológicos, creo que eran de la CDC y tenían delante de ellos una camilla con una chica recostada. De color gris y ojos blancos. Cabello rubio y uñas largas. Parecía una adulta, ¿Estaba muerta?_

 _Apenas pasaron unos minutos y ella, exploto. Si, exploto. Hubo una corriente de aire fuerte y la chica exploto en una nube roja con negro, y pasaron segundos y los cientos de soldados cayeron al suelo. Los reporteros y camarógrafos también, con un eco de asfixia entre la tormenta. Y la señal se cortó…_

 _Pasaron horas apenas para comenzar transmisiones nuevamente pero ahora de los estados cercanos, gente matándose entre sí, niños comiendo adultos, y adultos comiendo niños, ancianos que habían muerto revivían y aquellos que fueron devorados. También. Si, era la puta invasión zombie._

 _Mientras en esos países hubo ese apocalipsis aquí hubo una; La locura del humano. Ya habían saqueado muchas tiendas y habían matado a otras por robar sus pertenencias, mis padres no se veían tranquilos, ya no los veía sonreír, ya no los escuchaba platicar por las noches, ahora me decían que me callara y que, si pasaba alguien que no me acercara a la ventana, aunque fueran unos primos, unos tíos, nadie._

 _Todos estaban desesperados y querían refugio o matar para sobrevivir._

 _Tengo una radio de onda corta y mi celular, por fortuna aun había energía eléctrica y me metía al internet viendo videos de países donde se mostraba el otro caos en el otro extremo del mundo, sí. La gente se asesinaba, se mataba y se comía hasta los huesos. Algunos decían que era a causa de aquella chica que sacaron del bunker, habían experimentado tanto con ella que se volvió "De cristal" que su cuerpo ya no tenía componentes orgánicos sino materiales minerales. Entre ellas era claro, Uranio. Pero lo que no decían era como era que aquellos que morían revivían, solo decían que al morir la única parte de su cerebro que queda activa es la primitiva; Cazar._

 _Aquellos que decían eso advertían que, si veían a una persona de color gris, ojos blancos y uñas largas que le dispararan en al cabeza, como en las películas. Que esos no-muertos no escatimarían en matarlos y comérselos._

 _Era de locos, gente comiendo gente. Pero, esto no acaba. Aun no acaba._

 _Tras meses de que los aeropuertos cerraron y los hospitales de este lado del mundo colapsaron por falta de medicamentos y sobrepoblación de pacientes llego aquella enfermedad. La llamaron "La peste toxica" Y aquí el infierno se desato también. O más bien, alguien encendió las llamas del infierno porque aquí ya había uno._

 _Aquí ya nadie salía a jugar, a ir de compras o ir al centro y comprarse tenis nuevos. Las primeras noches había gritos, lloros y disparos. El ejercito apenas duro un mes cuando llego todo eso a mi ciudad, ni los dichosos "Puntos seguros" existieron porque apenas hacerse uno fue apagado por la muerte misma, los zombies ya eran una realidad. El internet. Adiós, la televisión, se terminó. Lo único que hay es la radio, pero solo entre aquellos que poseían una pero poco a poco todo se acabó._

 _Mis padres, adiós. Y yo, adiós también._

 _Aun vivo, pero por dentro muerto. El mundo se acabó en cuestión de un año y medio y yo también._

 _Han pasado 10 años del fin del mundo, y aun sigo aquí. esperando que el diablo me lleve…_

 **CAPITULO II: EL ULTIMO HOMBRE**

Creo yo que la ultima vez que me he parado a ver las estrellas fue para recordar a mis padres, de no ser por las fotografías que cargo en mi gabardina ya hubiera olvidado su rostro.

El mundo se fue a la mierda, y eso el 99.999% de la especia también, ese .001% Que falta soy yo. Un maldito bastardo que sobrevive por pura suerte. Soy el último en el mundo, ¿Cómo estoy seguro? Pase la mitad de mi década vagando por las ciudades encontrándome solo con no-muertos, con niños y adultos tambaleándose en las calles abandonadas, ciudades donde la mayoría de los edificios han caído por falta de cuidados y bosques recuperando territorio que el hombre le arrebato.

La peste toxica acabo apenas acabo con toda la humanidad del lado europeo del mundo y mutó a un virus asesino que se transmite por la sangre. Eso lo convierte en un virus de película zombie. Yo vivo en la superficie, claro. Después de vagar por casi todo mi país, sí. Mi país, porque soy el ultimo vivo así que lo tome como mío. Regresé a mi hogar y la convertí en una pequeña fortaleza, por fuera es una casa de 3 pisos con bastantes habitaciones, pero por dentro esta llena de placas de acero cubriendo sus paredes, placas de acero de 3 centímetros de grosos, capaces de parar cualquier proyectil, eso en la planta baja. En las demás no puse protección ¿Para qué? Nadie va intentar robarme.

Incluso he dejado todo encendido para llamar la atención de otro humano, pero lo único que atraigo son estos no-muertos, en fin. Es hora de tomarme esto en serio.

Todos los días, en las mañanas despierto alrededor de las 8 de la mañana; Me levanto, me tomo una ducha bien merecida con agua caliente (Tome las suficientes baterías para tener energía y calentar el agua por décadas) Me preparo el desayuno y salgo de paseo en mi querida Harley, obviamente llevándome mi equipo; Un chaleco antibalas negro, mi gabardina de cuerpo y mis gafas oscuras. Y claro, mis mejores amigas "Ultra" y "Violeta" ambas unas Desert Eagle de color plata de calibre .50 (Aunque siempre llevo ambas, solo uso una y con mucho cuidado, sería muy estúpido de mi parte usar ambas, el retroceso de ambas a la vez me dejaría sin brazos) y mi amante, "Penny" Una escopeta de cañón doble de bombeo. Antes le decían DP-12 pero eso ya no importa. Siempre salgo a pasear por el Boulevard de la ciudad, entre los edificios caídos y algunos arboles que han crecido en medio de la calle.

El cielo la mayor parte del tiempo esta cubierta de nubes negras y el aire es fresco. Debe de ser por la época, ya que si esto no se hubiera ido a la mierda sería un diciembre. Pero el día, ni idea. Supongo que los no-muertos que quedan por aquí disfrutaran convertirse en paletas hasta que llegue el verano.

Mi ciudad era grande, o lo era. He recorrido su mayor parte y se de todos sus secretos y solo me dedico a pasear. Aunque, siempre con una cierta esperanza, como aquellos héroes de libros apocalípticos. Una vez que llego a la costa, veo los botes unidos y los no-muertos pasearse a lo lejos, llego al faro, tengo allí un puestecillo y me siento, con mi radio de onda corta, lo enciendo y cada 10 minutos cambio de estación por si hay alguien allí fuera. No me preocupo por los no-muertos porque, aunque estoy al aire libre y se que vienen a por mi porque escucho sus gruñidos acercarse sé que no podrán comerme porque siempre pongo mis trampas a lo largo del camino hacia el faro donde también desemboca el rio. Así que estoy a salvo y hasta puedo tomar siestas a gusto.

Si, me gusta reírme de la muerte. O es ella quien se burla de mi al hacerme incapaz de morir por estos demonios come carne.

Miro el paisaje en silencio, paseando mis ojos desde mi izquierda hasta mi derecha lentamente, queriendo ver a lo lejos una señal de vida, alguien que ha conseguido vivir al igual que yo tras tanta mierda, alguien que venga en busca de esperanza. Pero siempre veo lo mismo; Un mar azul marino y un cielo oscurecido por las nubes del invierno. Mañana traeré equipo de comunicación y rezare para que alguien la escuche, si es que existe ese alguien.

Me levante de mi asiento, tome mi radio y camine hacia mi motocicleta. Mirando en la playa los no-muertos hacia mí, la mayoría son personas en traje de baño, aquellas chicas con los pechos descubiertos o la entrepierna expuesta, seria sexi incluso provocador de no ser por esas enormes mordidas en el cuello y esos ojos blancos. Claro, obviamente que estuvieran vivas. Lo que nunca me he acostumbrado de esto es ver a los niños. Veo niños entre las manadas tambaleándose, algunos arrastrándose. Al ser pequeños al ser mordidos sin piedad por sus progenitores o un adulto estos mordían con tal fuerza que les arrancaban una extremidad. Aunque era el mismo caso con los ancianos y los que tenían la buena suerte ya no regresaban de la muerte por el exceso de mordidas.

Aunque eso no es mi interés, al caminar los veía. Siempre los veía, aun cuando me sentaba en mi moto listo para partir me quedaba un buen rato mirándolos. ¿Sabrán que han muerto? ¿Habrá algo allí dentro de tanta carne podrida que ya no forman entre los vivos? ¿Y si yo soy el que ha muerto y ellos no? No es algo que deba de importarme, pero vaya, el ser el ultimo ser humano tiendes a pensar de más. A filosofar, unos dirían.

Y aunque no disparo mis armas seguido, al ver estos grupos en la playa y otros salir del mar empapados. Todos con mordidas en su cuerpo saco a Ultra de su funda y selecciono a un bastardo; Si su vestimenta me parece horrible, o si tenia cara de imbécil, o incluso si me parece muy torpe para ser un zombie. Lo hago, niños zombies. No gracias, aún tengo pudor y siento que aun siendo zombies, tienen algo que me impide dispararles. Pero algún día, algún día.

Al tener al "Afortunado" disparo en su frente y así acabo con su sufrimiento, si es que seguía sufriendo, sino. Lo siento, esta vez seleccione a un hombre como de unos 40 años. Tenia una camisa de manga corta color naranja con una gran mancha roja en el pecho. Tenia parte del ojo izquierdo colgando y la piel del lado derecho del rostro arrancado. Desde acá podía ver la mancha en el rostro y el ojo gris tambaleándose hacia los lados espasmódicamente, fue por esa camisa porque era el que más resaltaba del grupo así que él fue quien tuvo la fortuna de morir, volver a morir. ¿morir en serio? Si que aun es confuso esto matar no-muertos, zombies. Lo que sean.

Apenas apreté el gatillo "Ultra" hizo lo suyo y al instante la cabeza del no-muerto desapareció como por arte de magia, ¡Incluso le di al de atrás! Le volé una pierna al desgraciado, otro hombre de mediana edad con Shorts de licra y una camiseta negra llena de sangre coagulada y arena cayo al suelo con el cuerpo del hombre delantero sobre él, hasta me quedé un rato viendo como trataba de salir del otro, pero fue aplastado por la multitud de cadáveres andantes, era como un programa de televisión.

Pero ya no podía quedarme, mi disparo atrajo a más no-muertos. Guarde a "Ultra" en su funda y a "Penny" la coloque a mi izquierda por si se me acercaban mucho. Mire hacia mi derecha como los no-muertos de la playa se acercaban y como delante de mi entre algunas cabañas aparecían otros, sin contar de aquellos que salían de la gran concentración de palmeras. Si que este juego un día me matara. Quizás así no tenga que vivir con la soledad.

Encendí mi moto y me fui de largo pasando entre los primeros no-muertos que habían llegado al mirador donde estaba, pasé por un lado suyo. Era un pequeño grupo de 4 zombies y todos extendieron sus podridos brazos al verme, pude escucharlos gruñirme al pasar a su lado y puedo jurar que uno me alcanzo a tocar la gabardina.

Para llegar a la ciudad había una gran calle de dos kilómetros que iba paralelo al mar, había muchos negocios a de mi lado izquierdo mientras que al derecho estaban las grandes dunas de arena y no-muertos que atraía el ruido de mi motocicleta.

Por los negocios se asomaban los no-muertos tambaleándose hacia mí, la mayoría eran "familias" de no-muertos entre ellos adultos y niños. Todos de la misma forma, no puedo evitar imaginar al pasar por estos lugares que todos estaban teniendo un gran desayuno cuando apareció el primer no-muerto y comenzó a matarlos a todos.

Aunque quiero creer también que murieron debido a los saqueos y que ellos eran saqueadores, pero ¿Niños también? ¿Qué ejemplo estaban dando? Era claro que cuando comenzaron los ataques por un lado del mundo acá comenzaron las oleadas de saqueos, pero ¿Por qué arriesgar a sus hijos? La peste Toxica también estaba por todas partes en aquel entonces. Carajo, de no ser por esa mascara…

 **CAPITULO III: SOLEDAD**

Llegue a la salida de la playa, era una pequeña plaza circular donde los carros se paseaban en medio y elegían cuál de los dos caminos tomar, hacia el fondo. En frente de mi hacia los grandes hoteles que había y hacia donde venia los restaurants de mariscos. Antes había mucho movimiento de vehículos, ahora veo esqueletos de vehículos que fueron consumidos por las llamas y no-muertos arrastrándose por el suelo, algunos todavía con quemaduras de hace una década, otros ni hablar. Parecen más esqueletos que humano. Gire mi moto hacia el único camino factible y pase por un gran camino boscoso. De no ser por mis constantes pasos diarios por aquí esta carretera estaría llena de plantas, por los costados había casas. Algunas alzadas desde sus cimientos por las raíces enormes de los arboles y palmeras. Otras partidas a la mitad sin piedad.

Había muchos vehículos estrellados a un costado derecho, el elegir la Harley como mi medio de transporte no solo fue por su belleza, sino por su versatilidad. Si hubiera elegido un vehículo tradicional hubiera tenido difícil moverme entre el cementerio de coches y los no-muertos también, eso sí. Me arriesgo a que un bastardo me tome de la gabardina y me tire de la moto y me coma, pero es eso o estar todo el día en mi santuario limpiando el parabrisas de sangre y tripas de zombie.

Para llegar a mi santuario o mi hogar debo de pasar por dos ciudades, una que esta en la costa y una vecina. Obviamente los nombres de ambas ciudades ya no importan, en este mundo ya no queda más civilización, eso es cosa del pasado. Pero son ciudades pequeñas, en días normales me toma entre 1 hora u hora y media en pasar ambas ciudades de extremo a extremo, esquivando vehículos y no-muertos, y siempre tomo las calles principales para ir de mi hogar hacia la playa, el ir allí me parece relajante y más en estas fechas por el aire fresco, sin tantas compañías contaminando y el silencio ha hecho que poco a poco las estaciones hagan lo que hacen, y en este caso en el invierno, si hace frio.

En mi paso a mi hogar pase por un gran puente, o lo que quedaba del puente y mire sus escombros y como un gran tramo de este colgaba y la punta había aplastado muchas casas, eso fue un intento del gobierno para evitar que la epidemia entrara o que nosotros saliéramos. No era el único puente para salir, pero era el más cercano, me pregunto ¿Habrá un presidente o un político con vida aun? Y si lo está o están ¿Dónde carajos se esconden? Necesito contacto humano, ver ese puente caído todos los días me está comenzando a molestar.

Pasé por el enorme puente llegando ya al Boulevard de nuevo, quise tomar una rota diferente al regresar, había un gran campo verde por mi derecha y casas a mi izquierda, a diferencia de la mayor parte de la ciudad aquí no había arboles y solo se limitaba a ser un campo de asfalto y uno natural, del lado natural se acostumbraba practicar deporte mientras que las madres preparaban alimentos, ahora de aquel lado del campo había no-muertos, aunque no muchos. De hecho, esos no-muertos son nuevos. Pareciera que los desgraciados se cambian de ropa o no sé, lo extraño fue su actitud porque a pesar de haberme visto y haber pasado cerca de unos que estaban tambaleándose por la calle no me hicieron caso, solo se quedaron de pie y me vieron pasar. Siguiéndome con la mirada, ¿Qué hacen? Esto tengo que investigarlo.

Seguí avanzando por la calle esquivando los vehículos y aplastando a uno que otro no-muerto con la moto hasta llegar a un semáforo, este lo reactivé con una batería de carro y estaba intermitente el rojo. Obviamente lo configuré para que actuara de señal de ayuda, "SOS" dice en clave morse, me detuve un rato cuidándome de todas partes teniendo a "Penny" en mano, mirando el semáforo. Viendo las direcciones y las calles hacia las que iba, era un semáforo que solo seguía brillando por mí, pero ¿Quién me hacía brillar a mí? Había muchos no-muertos y solo un humano, Si muero ¿La especie humana realmente se habrá extinguido? ¿El mundo se volverá completamente muerto?

Seguí mi camino unas cuantas calles más y doble a la izquierda, llegando a mi cuadra, mi casa era de color verde pistache y las ventanas estaban tapadas por grandes laminas de hierro, la cochera también tenia una gran lamina y por un lado una puerta, apague la Harley y me baje andándola hacia la acera y abrí la puerta y me metí con la Harley, una vez dentro cerré la puerta con llave. Pasé las barras de acero por la puerta y encendí la luz, era una cochera de unos 5 metros de largo por 6 de ancho. Era algo grande para una sola moto así que puse aquí un sofá con varias radios militares y una mesa con herramientas para darle mantenimiento. En una esquina tenia bidones de gasolina para la Harley y la única iluminación era un foco amarillo colgando por sus cables.

El acceso al resto de la casa era una puerta de metal, donde todo tenía forma pero aquí es donde tengo parte de las radios para escuchar las ondas y una televisión con reproductor de video, puedo ver tranquilamente una película sin miedo a que el ruido atraiga a los no-muertos, tengo unas cámaras conectadas al exterior camufladas de piedras por si llegase a aparecer otro humano y tocase la puerta o uno no muy amistoso y saber que hacer así que deje la Harley descansando en el centro, me quite la gabardina y la colgué en la pared y me encamine hacia el largo sofá, colgué a Ultra y Violeta con sus fundas en la pared, deje a Penny en su funda en la moto, le encanta estar en la moto.

Y me recosté viendo la pared inundada de radios militares, aquellas cajas verdes enormes con palancas y números, esas toscas perillas para ajustar las frecuencias, tenía unas 15 radios apiladas en todas las frecuencias posibles, todos con sus micrófonos colgando listos para usarse, aunque nunca los he usado. Comienzo a pensar que todo es en vano.

Me quedo recostado viendo la pared con las radios atravesadas y las herramientas en el escritorio, y veo a la puerta metálica sin nada que hacer. Ser el ultimo humano en la tierra es muy aburrido y casi desquiciante.

Dormiré unas horas, de todos modos. No sucederá nada si sigo despierto.

 **CAPITULO IV: INSTINTO**

Me desperté de golpe, pasaron creo unas dos o tres horas de que dormí cuando escuché a los no-muertos gritar, o gutural, era un sonido muy fuerte. Podía escucharlos a través de la placa de acero de mi cochera, era una orquesta de no-muertos, sus pisadas los acompañaba mientras marchaban con su cantico gutural, me levante del sofá y entre a la casa.

Pasé por la sala y subí las escaleras y corrí hacia mi izquierda hasta llegar a la tercera puerta al fondo a la derecha y ver las cámaras, eran 20 monitores con todas las cámaras, algunas enfocadas a la calle y todas mostraban de muchos ángulos a los no-muertos arrastrándose en el pavimento, unos gateando y otros sin manos. Estaban congregados afuera de mi casa, pero no venían por mí, estaban yendo hacia el sur, rumbo al rio que había saliendo de la ciudad, ¿Habrán encontrado a otro humano o humanos? Estaba curioso por descubrirlo. Me quede un rato viendo el festival de carne putrefacta hasta que me percate de algo.

No estaban acechando a alguien, estaban huyendo.

Me di cuenta al ver a los no-muertos que iban de pie; Aquellos que podían andar en sus dos pies tumbaban al resto y entre la misma manada los remataban aplastándolos, y los que se arrastraban iban por un costado para no tener el mismo destino, pero no todos corrían con esa suerte y eran aplastados por otros no-muertos, ¿Qué carajos? Tomé una pistola que tenía en un cajón en el cuarto y salí al balcón.

Apenas apunte a uno algo me detuvo en seco, un sudor frio y tétrico. Los no-muertos me habían visto, y un cuarto se quedó de pie viéndome a los ojos, todos con la boca entre abierta con ese eco gutural, trague saliva nervioso. El que más me afecto fue un chico de unos veintitantos años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tenia un traje negro con camisa blanca, sería la perfección en costura de no ser que estaba bañado de sangre, le faltaba un zapato y tenía un ojo colgándole, pero ese mismo ojo se movía velozmente hasta que se quedo firme y me enfoco. Carajo, mierda. ¿Qué hago?

Los no-muertos que me hicieron caso se quedaron un par de minutos estáticos viéndome, obviamente entre la duda de si querer cazarme o seguir con su marcha, y se decidieron. Retomaron su camino ignorándome completamente, yo me quede congelado al ver aquel chico trajeado irse arrastrando los pies y ellos lentamente irse hasta que paso el ultimo no-muerto, una niña de 10 años, con un vestido de una pieza con medio labio arrancado, caminaba bien por su estado y al verme me vio. Había bajado el arma para aquel entonces, ella me miro y levanto ambos brazos como si quisiera que la cargara. Pura mierda que te cargo, al ver que no me moví bajo sus brazos lentamente, giro la cabeza y luego el cuerpo y siguió caminando.

Me quede todavía un rato viendo como se alejaban viendo sus espaldas, todos tambaleándose perdiéndose lentamente entre las calles, ¿Qué carajos esta pasando? Guarde mi arma y entre a mi hogar, pase por la habitación de las cámaras, únicamente la luz iluminaba la habitación, seguí de largo pasando por otra habitación, ahora a mi derecha. Una habitación grande con una cama matrimonial con algunas cajas de municiones por un costado y un guardarropa en el otro costado, había un televisor plano en la pared a mi lado, todo tenía una gruesa capa de polvo. De tanto tiempo que lleva abandonada la habitación, SU habitación.

Aun recuerdo la vez que llego aquella nube toxica, en el caos de los saqueos y anarquía comenzaron los infectados y de ahí los no-muertos, de no ser por mis padres yo también habría formado de aquel ejercito sacado del infierno. Y de no ser por mí, mis padres hubieran terminado allí. Pero solo había una máscara, un revolver y tres balas, pero ninguna bala sin usar.

Con mis ya ojos pesados regrese mi mirada hacia el pasillo y camine hacia el baño, estaba al final delante de las escaleras, una pequeña habitación con paredes blancas de aquellos azulejos y un espejo manchado de sarro, pero aun servía para reflejarme, que mal me veo; Mi cabello largo, mis ojos marrones acabados llenos de ojeras, barba mal cortada arrugas, dios. Tengo 24 años, y parezco de 36.

Había una canción que comencé a escuchar hace poco, una ya extinta banda, obviamente extinta porque no creo que no creo que sus integrantes hayan sobrevivido a este fin del mundo, la canción decía más o menos así;

" _Hoy, las estrellas son la única luz  
que alumbra mis miedos.  
Sé que ya no hay nada a lo que temer,  
porque todo ha muerto.  
Señor... Si es tu voluntad,  
mándame al mismo infierno"._

La canción se llama "El ultimo" de la banda Warcry, me tallo los ojos fatigado mientras pienso en esa estrofa. Que tan cercana se volvió ese verso para mí, es como si se hubiera escrito para esta ocasión. Estoy recostado en el piso de la sala, una gran sala con dos muebles en escuadra, muy bonitos de color crema con cojines. El piso era de vitropiso de color blanco, y aunque el piso era frio se me hacia lo bastante acogedor, veía el techo blanco de la sala pensando, recordando, añorando.

Acabado….

 **CAPITULO V: ESPACIO**

Han pasado ya dos días desde aquella tarde en la que los no-muertos se fueron de la ciudad, sí. Se fueron, o la mayoría porque ahora en la playa no he visto a ninguno, de hecho. Desactive las trampas y dispare varias veces al aire, pero solo se apareció una chica desnuda con una gran mordida en un seno y un sujeto con la cabeza abierta pero solo ellos, nadie más. Es como si el Demonio se los hubiera llevado al infierno de donde salieron.

Me senté en mi sofá en el muelle y coloque las radios emisoras, saque una antena y la eleve unos 6 metros y la sostuve gracias al faro, la conecte a las radios y grabe mi mensaje, con mi voz cansada y arruinada.

" _Aquel que siga con vida, aquel que todavía respire y tenga esperanzas de seguir, no estas solo. Tu viaje esta muy lejos de terminar, ten esperanza, todavía puedes seguir, soy alguien como tú. Abandonado por la mano de dios, todavía queda un refugio, el ultimo refugio del planeta; Tengo agua, comida, luz y calefacción para varias décadas. Si vienes acompañado no te preocupes, también son bienvenidos lo único que pido es que sean amistosos, quiero hablar con otra persona. Los protegeré, los cuidare, los guiare. Pero vengan, aun hay otra persona con vida, cual sea, aun sigo aquí. estaré emitiendo mis coordenadas cada media hora y mi mensaje cada 10 minutos, no estas solo. Resiste, resiste un poco más. Hermano"_

Y me aparte del micrófono, guarde la grabación y la introduje en la radio y esta comenzó a emitirse en todas las frecuencias. Lo note al escuchar mi voz viniendo de la radio que tenia de la Harley. Suspire cansado viendo el paisaje nublado y la fría brisa. Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza, comenzaba a realmente sentirme solo, abandonado.

Pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué comenzar ahora?

Quizás los no-muertos que había en la ciudad de alguna forma me hacían compañía, me recordaban que alguna vez eran personas con emociones, con planes a futuro y ambiciones, quizás al pensar eso no me sentía solo porque yo también me sentía así, todo eso fue aplastado por personas que solo querían más poder. Y ahora que la mayoría de no-muertos que abandonaron la ciudad me siento así, y no me apetece saber que hacen o a donde fueron.

Me di media vuelta, tome la Harley y avance pasando por los cadáveres de aquellos no-muertos que quedaron abandonados, no me moleste en ocultar la radio, ella sola hará su trabajo.

Al andar de regreso hacia mi hogar podía escuchar mi voz en la radio, si me asegure de que abarcara muchos Kilómetros, pero lo que no me asegure fue del clima. De un momento a otro, al pasar por aquel puente caído a mi derecha vi una gran luz blanca, parecía un cometa. Doble hacia los campos de Futbol normalmente, pero atento a la luz, aun detrás de las gruesas capas de nubes oscuras se percibía. Detuve la moto viendo aquel destello, quizás sea un satélite que va de regreso a la tierra por falta de mantenimiento, pero eso se esfumo al escuchar una gran explosión. No la explosión de esos misiles nucleares, sino una explosión como con chispas, como cristales rotos.

Y el cielo se partió, o eso parecía. Las nubes se separaron de golpe y lo que fue un destello se convirtió en un cometa en un aterrador siseo de aquel objeto al caer, era como si se rompieran cientos, no. Miles de cristales al mismo tiempo y ver el humo detrás de aquel objeto, no era humo de combustible, era un humo multicolor, ondeante y brilloso. Sea lo que sea llamara la atención de los no-muertos, o los que queden. E iba en dirección a uno de los campos más alejados, encendí mi moto a la vez que aquel objeto se acercó muy rápido al suelo y se estrello creando una onda expansiva que casi me tira de la Harley y grandes trozos de roca y metal volaron y uno de ellos me golpeo en el hombro a travesando la gabardina cortando gran parte de mi hombro, Mierda. Seria un mal momento de tener una enfermedad infecciosa por ese corte, pero no me detuve, y fui en dirección hacia la zona de impacto.

Pase por las mallacorlas y los campos de baloncesto y entre a los campos de futbol, enormes campos con el pasto casi gris y mallugado por las pisadas de los difuntos jugadores, había uno que otro no-muerto por allí caminando hacia la zona de impacto, era un pequeño grupo de 8 no-muertos, eran 7 chicos de 15 años y el entrenador, todos con el uniforme deportivo y estaba de más describir las causas de sus muertes.

Acelere la moto pasando por los montículos saltando entre cada uno hasta llegar al origen; Era una barbaridad.

El cráter era de unos 100 metros de radio y diría que unos 10 metros de profundidad, el objeto que cayo aun humeaba, pero entre una cortina gris y apenas se notaba del otro lado, pero juraría que era una especie de aurora boreal.

Mire hacia los no-muertos y estos aún seguían muy lejos de mi posición, tome a Ultra y Violeta, me puse a Penny en la espalda y baje de la moto, salte al cráter deslizándome por la tierra derribando pequeñas piedras tras mi paso hasta llegar al fondo, la tierra estaba caliente y emanaba vapor, parecía un sauna, aunque mi preocupación era lo que tenia de frente.

Levante a Violeta por instinto, no había especificado, pero empuño a Ultra en mi izquierda y Violeta a mi derecha, y ambas apuntaban a ese ser que estaba delante de mí, echado en el piso. Era una chica, sí. Una maldita chica. Que vino del espacio.

Que anticlimático ¿No? Pues esto empeora.

El tono de piel de esta chica era crema, de cabello rubio, parecía una chica europea. Su físico a pesar de todo era casi de una modelo, pechos grandes y caderas anchas. Aunque esto no me importo, eso era lo de menos. Lo que era aterrador, de pesadilla. Eran aquellas enormes alas que tenia en la espalda, unas enormes alas manchadas de tierra y sangre, algunas plumas estaban esparcidas a su alrededor y otras caían lentamente sobre ella, el tamaño de sus alas era desde sus hombros hasta los tobillos y un ala la tenía extendida y era donde veía más sangre.

Mierda, ¿Qué hago? Estoy comenzando a escuchar a los malditos no-muertos acercarse, ese eco gutural acompañado de esos pies arrastrándose en la tierra. No puedo dejarla aquí, sea lo que sea. Vamos, haz algo, ¡Vamos!

Carajo, guarde ambas armas y me arrodille frente a ella; Note al agacharme delante de ella era aquel cabello rubio, lo que vi como aurora boreal era ese cabello, tenia una especie de aura multicolor sobre ese cabello, sí. Una aurora boreal sobre su cabeza. Tomé a la chica entre mis brazos y la puse en mi espalda descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, sus enormes alas molestaban porque se arrastraban por el suelo fue una odisea que acabo con mis uñas y algunos cortes por las piedras.

Al salir del cráter vi aun más no-muertos, no eran solo aquellos chicos y el entrenador, eran cientos. Parecía que el carnaval difunto que hubo hace días termino y ahora venían de regreso, y venían por nosotros. Mierda, apenas encuentro a otro aparente ser vivo y ahora estamos a punto de morir. Vaya forma el fin de semana.

Sali del cráter y desenfunde a Ultra, y dispare al primer no muerto, la bala le partió la cabeza en miles de pedazos y todavía a travesé a otros más arrancándoles extremidades. Pero no impidió que siguieran acercándose, conforme avanzaba los malditos zombies se acercaban, Si. ¡Zombies! Me canse de decirles así.

Los putos zombies se acercaban en manada mientras caminaba con la chica, no podía ni caminar bien por su peso y sus alas se arrastraban por la tierra y solo me dedique a disparar a los zombies más cercanos, Había un pequeño grupo de zombies pasando por la Harley, pasando por un lado de ella, tome a Violeta y para reducir el culatazo de ambas armas las cruce apoyando una en el mango de la otra y "Me enteré" en el suelo y dispare ambas pistolas con el fortísimo eco, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y retroceder un paso, mis hombros recibieron el impacto temblando horrible, como si se fueran a caer y los dos zombies cayeron hechos pedazos y al tercero le di otro tiro despejando por momentos la Harley.

Cojeaba con mucho estrés y adrenalina con aquella chica en mi espalda ¿Cómo es que no despierta con tanto ruido? Mire hacia mi derecha y casi un zombie me da una mordida, de no ser por un reflejo instintivo no me clavo los dientes, escuche como trono su quijada cerca y volvió a abrir su asquerosa boca y le encañone con Ultra metiéndole el arma por el cañón, el muy desgraciado me vio a los ojos y apenas trato de levantar los brazos le dispare borrándole la mandíbula dejando un gran agujero donde tenia antes los dientes, el maldito cayo al suelo con el boquete en la boca y otro imbécil recibió el tiro en el pecho cayendo también pero seguía arrastrándose.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Me senté en la moto a duras penas y tome las alas de aquella chica espacial sacando a Penny de su funda y comencé a dispararles, era una escopeta de doble cañón de bombeo así que cada 2 disparos metían otro par, pero me tomaba tiempo, cada disparo derribaba a varios zombies, pero no los podía matar, así que al disparar la decima carga guarde la escopeta en su funda a mi izquierda y encendí la moto. ¡Arranca mierda!

Y la moto encendió sin dificultad con el clásico estruendo del motor y apreté al acelerador saliendo disparados de allí, pasando por los zombies quienes ansiaban nuestra carne, apenas pude esquivar a varios que venían delante, pase entre algunos edificios que había en el campo y entre a una pista de corredores, viendo a varios zombies acercándose ya en un torpe intento de matarnos y salí a la calle por un costado de un campo de tenis, gire a mi izquierda por un cruce y luego a mi derecha para seguir derecho varias calles hasta llegar a mi hogar, donde varios zombies se habían aparecido.

Llegue a la cochera de mi hogar y baje de la moto con la chica entre mis brazos, abrí la puerta de golpe y entre dejándola en el sofá y salí para guardar la moto, me asome a la calle una última vez y había varios zombies acercándose lentamente y cerré la puerta y por primera vez puse los candados.

— **FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO** : **SOLEDAD** —

— **INICIO DEL SEGUNDO ACTO: MAGIA** —

 **CAPITULO VI: MIEDO Y CURACION**

Creo que la ultima vez que vi a una chica desnuda fue hasta antes del apocalipsis, cuando existían esas dichosas paginas para adultos, aun descubría mis gustos y recuerdo ver a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, muy hermosa y de hermoso cuerpo. Al verla hasta casi me enamore de ella, pero es estúpido sentir eso con una chica de esa índole. Pero el punto es que ahora tengo a una chica o una mujer en el sofá.

Hasta sonaba tentador abusar mientras estaba inconsciente pero no, eso no me inculcaron mis padres. Apenas me tranquilice de la mierda que paso, y paso muy rápido. Me senté un rato en el piso, comenzando a sentir el dolor en mis hombros viendo aquella chica, analizándola; Sus alas salían fuera del sofá y estaban esparcidas en el suelo y sus plumas también. La Harley tenia unas plumas en el asiento y en la funda de Penny había una llena de sangre.

Mi corazón aun latía acelerado, no podía creer que de un momento a otro tantos no-muertos hubieran aparecido para comerse a la chica, de no ser por mí. Ya seria parte del montón, aunque una especial por sus alas. Me quede un rato viéndola dormir, o inconsciente. Tenia ese gesto adolorido y de vez en cuando hacia gemidos moviendo la cabeza, como si tuviera un mal sueño, después de haber descansado fui a la cocina.

Tome varios botes de alcohol, vendajes, bisturíes, algunos parches e hilo y aguja. También unas bebidas energéticas y las deje en la sala, la cochera era muy pequeña para intervenirla así que la saque y la puse sobre la mesa, una mesa de madera con algunas sillas muy bonitas, por cierto, aunque sus alas aun colgaban puse unas sillas a un lado y unas cajas de suministros para tenerlas bien estiradas y ver si tenía heridas, y si las tenía.

Comencé a curar sus heridas, tenia varios cortes en los pies y tenía un gran moretón en una rodilla derecha. No parecía roto, pero si necesitaba curarse, corte un poco su rodilla para liberar algo de presión de ella y salió sangre, algo coagulada pero ya después comenzó a sangrar normal y limpie su herida. Cosí su herida y me fui ahora a su cadera, tenía un moretón también allí. Pero no se veía como la rodilla así que lo deje, puse un parche y seguí a su vientre, al inspeccionar su vientre note varios cortes, pero ninguno de gravedad, así que le puse algunos curitas y me fui a lo que si me preocupo mucho. Debajo de su pecho izquierdo tenia un trozo de varilla enterrado horizontalmente, si no se lo quito se podrá infectar, pero si se lo quito podría causar una hemorragia.

Sabia algo de cuidados médicos y tratamientos, al crecer en una ciudad muerta tuve mucho tiempo libre e ir a las universidades que había para tomar unos libros de medicina y primeros auxilios, pero no tenia toda la herramienta, la varilla era de unos 7 centímetros y pasaba de un lado de su pecho al otro, casi saliendo por el otro lado, afortunadamente paso por debajo de la mayor parte del seno así que sus glándulas podrían estar intactas, pero me preocupaba la infección. Saque una inyección de anestesia local y lo inyecte cerca de la varilla y espere unos segundos, al estar casi seguro de que tenia adormecida la zona procedí cortando toda la parte inferior del seno de un lado a otro, con mucho cuidado y al tener el corte completo saque lentamente la varilla y con agua oxigenada limpie su herida, viendo toda su carne latir por la sangre, si había sangre por cierto, el agua oxigenada me ayudara a evitar infecciones pero debo de buscarle inyecciones en caso de que las tenga. Si no, podría morir.

Me tomo 45 minutos sacar la varilla de su pecho y al sacarla por completo vi que era una varilla que usan para las cercas, parece que cayo sobre una y se la enterró, pero el resto debió haberse destrozado por el impacto. Coci su herida y volví a usar agua oxigenada y un poco de alcohol por si las dudas y fui ahora sobre las alas.

Juraría que cuando la cocía abrió los ojos y me vio, pero cuando voltee a verla estaba inconsciente, paranoias mías.

Envolví todo su tórax con vendajes y su seno lo cubrí con un gran parche de algodón y fui a sus alas.

Su ala derecha era la más afectada, podía ver en la parte superior como se había roto el ala y tenia el hueso de fuera, no se si esto entre en la medicina humana, así que iré un poco a ciegas. Es como una gaviota ¿No? Esas grandes alas blancas, así que esto era trabajo de un veterinario, pero hare lo mejor que pueda.

Inyecte anestesia sobre su ala y con el bisturí corte algunas plumas y un rastrillo para desnudar su plumaje y ver la piel rosada y el hueso, aun goteaba sangre fresca y use un parche para limpiar su sangre, para ese punto ya me había manchado las manos de sangre y mi ropa también, pero seguí avanzando, mire a la chica preocupado. Aunque este inconsciente y tenga anestesia esto le va a doler.

Tome su ala con ambas manos y puse mi mano izquierda sobre su herida y sin pensármelo mucho tire hacia la izquierda metiendo el hueso de nuevo, escuche un tenue grito de su parte y mover las piernas del dolor, lo siento. Una vez que el hueso quedo dentro de nuevo comencé a sanar su herida. Limpié la tierra que había alrededor de la pluma y tuve que improvisar para mantener unido su hueso, un poco de super pegamento no toxico, era lo que tenía. Y era lo que se debía hacer, espero no haya problemas en el futuro, tape la pequeña grieta que se había formado con ese super pegamento y espere a que secara y coci su herida y le puse un parche, revise su otra ala, pero no tenía nada preocupante, solo algunas plumas arrancadas por el impacto.

Revisé su cabeza y solo tenía unos golpes, pero ninguno grave, cheque la hora y habían pasado dos horas, la intervine en dos horas muy fatigantes. Me fui a la cocina y en el fregadero me lave las manos, cansado de todo esto comencé a guardar toda mi herramienta médica, había gastado muchos suministros medicinales, pero nunca los he usado y los que use solo eran para el dolor estomacal.

Regrese a la sala donde estaba esa chica inconsciente, me senté en una de las esquinas y me quede un buen rato viéndola, un largo rato. Hasta que quede profundamente dormido, estaba agotado por tanto estrés.

Hasta casi extraño mi soledad…

 **CAPITULO VII: EL NIÑO**

Pasaron ya unos 4 días desde que llego esa chica, ha decir verdad ha sido un cambio brutal porque es como si no estuviera aquí, literal. Lleva 4 días inconsciente, estamos a una semana de navidad y ella sigue en la mesa de la sala dormida, aunque ya más tranquila.

Aquel gesto que llevaba consigo, ese gesto adolorido ya había pasado y se veía más tranquila, mas serena y puedo decir que tras horas de observarla puedo decir que es una chica muy hermosa, y mágica. Si es que es un termino que puedo decir porque sus heridas están sanando muy rápido de lo regular y me percaté al cambiar los vendajes que puse en su pecho, al cambiar el parche vi que los hilos estaban sueltos y el corte que había hecho ya estaba completamente curado, es más. No había cicatriz, únicamente había una línea de sangre en el parche y los hilos, pero nada de mi intervención, la rodilla izquierda aún se veía "verde" todavía tenía el moretón del impacto, pero estaba sanando muy rápido comparado a otra persona.

A diferencia de su cuerpo su ala tardaba más en sanar y me di cuenta de ello al ver todavía los hilos tejidos entre la piel, aunque el super pegamento que le puse se salía de entre las uniones como pedazos de plástico, supongo que su hueso es el que si esta regenerándose, por lo que me quedo con la pregunta ahora que la veo de frente.

¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Por qué vino del espacio?

Quizás era parte de un equipo espacial que quedó varado en el espacio cuando todo esto se fue a la mierda y la estación cayo con todo y chica, pero hubiera muerto en el impacto además no había restos de estación espacial. Así que ¿De dónde vino?

También para evitar entrar en la oscura tentación cubrí su cuerpo con una manta, aunque no me siento del todo mal de haber pasado mi mano sobre ese cuerpo de modelo, tenia grandes pechos y eso era una tentación que cubrí por un minuto y después me olvide y la tape, sí. Tendré que buscarle ropa, es hora de ir a la ciudad.

Me encamine hacia la cochera y me prepare en salir después de cuatro días, sin antes de dejar pegado en la puerta una nota que espero entienda. Si es que sabe mi idioma.

" _No abrir, muertos afuera_ "

Y Sali, revise si Ultra y Violeta tenían bien su munición y tome a Penny, me subí a la Harley y abrí la puerta. Han pasado ya varios días de que los no-muertos regresaron, o zombies. Todos entendemos a que me refiero, y se han dispersado por toda la ciudad de nuevo, espero encontrar ropa que le quede y si encuentro espero traer varias y de diferente talla.

Pase por las calles con la Harley y por varios puentes cortos, entre algunas calles y varios no-muertos, fui directo al este para llegar al centro de la ciudad, no era una ciudad muy grande pero si lo suficiente para tener muchos no-muertos entre sus calles, al ver que me acercaba a la ciudad, y lo note al reconocer las calles y el aumento de los vehículos abandonados y los grandes edificios comencé a reducir mi velocidad para sortear los vehículos y los no-muertos, aun me da miedo venir a este lugar, al ver las ventanas oscuras y edificios quemados me da una sensación horrible, como si me observaran todo el tiempo, pero ¿Quiénes? Quizás los fantasmas de los que murieron en los incendios, ellos que no pudieron ir ni al paraíso ni al infierno, viéndome desde esas ventanas y grandes edificios, en la esquina derecha de la calle por la que entre había un pequeño puesto de comida, obviamente podrida y el dueño del puestecito ya no estaba allí sirviendo a la gente.

Doble hacia ese lado pasando por grandes edificios, a mi izquierda muchos edificios de casas de empeño, con muchos nombres que ya no valen la pena mencionar, de mi lado derecho aquellos pequeños supermercados con las puertas destruidas y ventanas y en el interior apenas visible podía ver algunas sombras moverse, los bancos quemados hasta los cimientos y algunas zapaterías que sorprendentemente estaban en buen estado comparadas al resto, y pase por un paso peatonal, en otra cuadra con zapaterías por doquier, mi ciudad se caracterizaba porque el centro estaba dividido por sectores comerciales; El primero que pase como dije, eran casas de empeño y supermercados, el segundo de zapaterías, de lado izquierdo estaba abarrotado de zapaterías y el derecho por igual, ocupando toda la calle a excepción de un puesto de comida china y una panadería, en la otra calle había también algunas zapaterías pero comenzaban las farmacias y en la siguiente una gran plaza.

Aunque no llegue hasta la tercera calle, me quede en la segunda. Me estacione en medio de la calle, apague el motor y quite la llave, mire hacia ambas aceras y busque la zapatería que mejor se viera entre el resto, obviamente había una, me baje de la moto y camine hacia mi izquierda, delante una pequeña zapatería con las cortinas abajo, se veía muy dañada la cortina de acero pero el interior se veía muy bien, me acerque a la zapatería y quise levantar la cortina pero estaba fuertemente sujeta al suelo por un par de candados, no quería llamar la atención de más no-muertos así que saque una segueta y me tome el tiempo para romper cada candado, el ruido era notorio pero no tanto así que solo atraje a un par de no-muertos, sorprendente a pesar de haber hecho ruido con la moto.

Levante la cortina gentilmente hasta pasar mis hombros y la baje, el lugar estaba oscuro; Un estrecho pasillo con vitropiso blanco, ambos lados había grandes estantes de zapatos y tenis dentro de cristales, y delante mío un puestecillo de zapatos en liquidación, no me moví hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y una vez tome una lampara con filtro naranja para ver no solo lo que tenía en frente mío, sino a mi alrededor. La luz blanca tiende a cegar más hacia los lados que una luz anaranjada, empuñe a Violeta con ambas manos y camine con la lampara pegada en mi pecho.

Pesar de estar del tenue ruido del exterior sentía que mis pisadas eran bombas, con solo el poner el talón en el piso sentía que hacia eco y me daba un cruel estrés, me lleve un susto al pasar el pasillo y pisar varios papeles arrugados, levante a Violeta asustado en silencio esperando un no-muerto salir de las sombras pero no sucedió nada de eso, tranquilamente seguí avanzando maldiciendo el papel en mis pies viendo a todas partes, había zapatos de hombre, tenis para niños y zapatillas de mujer. Me acerque a estos últimos bajando a Violeta.

"899$" Decían algunos carteles, eran zapatos con el 10% de descuento, Si claro. Parecía más un robo, aunque eso es lo que hare. A decir verdad, viendo las zapatillas tuve una revelación " _Es un mundo muerto, si ella despierta y ve esto lo vera como una broma"_ Y me olvidé de las zapatillas, fui hacia los tenis, que según aquí eran aun más caros que las zapatillas.

" _1305$"_ Eran un par de tenis de tela negro con la suela blanca, era el par completo así que podía llevármelos, pero pensé que si no le quedan tendré que volver, así que tome el par y fui hacia el mostrador que estaba al fondo, pase por el y me agache buscando una bolsa para guardar los tenis y lo que encuentre, pienso llevar más de esto. Detrás de varias cajas de cartón encontré una bolsa de color negro, metí la mano y la saque sin problema, la estire y metí los tenis y me levante, fui hacia la sección de zapatos.

No era de más decir que la tienda en si consistía en un largo pasillo y la única diferencia que donde me encontraba había asientos para que las personas se probaran los zapatos y el piso estaba alfombrado de un color marrón horrible. Y fui a la sección de tenis, que estaba al inicio de este cuarto, miré algunos tenis en los estantes, algunos de colores muy llamativos, obviamente esos de colores fosforescentes, y de colores varios como el azul, rojo, guinda, blanco y negro. Entre los más baratos hasta los más caros. Tome algunos pares de diferentes números, no revise el tamaño de su pie, era una chica de una edad aparente de casi mi edad, pero era casi más alta que yo así que sus pies deben de ser grandes, como debe ser.

Tome algunos que me parecieron interesantes, tome algunos de cordones, pero en lo practico lo mejor eran los tenis que no los tenían y tenían velcro y se ajustaban mejor al pie del dueño y tome más de esos, escogí según unos 6 pares de tenis, uno de zapatos y unas zapatillas rosas.

Satisfecho de mi botín salí del negocio, levante la cortina y la baje y ate un nudo en la bolsa y la colgué en un costado de la Harley y fui una calle arriba, sobre una pequeña elevación donde había ropa, la calle que había en paralelo tenia tiendas de ropa, y aunque se que es donde hay más no-muertos pienso tomar el riesgo, es la primera persona que veo con vida en años. Debo de darle un gran recibimiento.

Subí por la cuesta y doble a mi derecha, entrando a otro paso peatonal. Estacione la Harley y la apague, en este caso había varios no-muertos, Conte unos 15. Si eran muchos, tenia que estar listo porque se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, pero para esto me prepare;

Antes de salir de mi hogar guarde en la Harley unas granadas sonoras, pequeñas granadas de mano modificadas con bocinas de computadora y una batería, se que es muy improvisado, pero bastara. Los no-muertos que me vieron comenzaron a acercarse, y saque de mi bolsillo una granada sonora, active el pequeño temporizador y lo arroje muy lejos. Lo más que pude, vi la pequeña granada volar varios metros hasta llegar a la siguiente calle y verla rodar hacia la calle aledaña y comenzar a sonar, no era un sonido fuerte, pero en una ciudad silenciosa basto para llamar la atención de los no-muertos.

La mayoría cayo en la trampa, esos largos pitidos los atrajeron y algunos salieron de las tiendas cercanas, y la granada se alejaba poco a poco y era obvio que el ruido se iba moviendo y se fueron caminando arrastrando los pies, solo un par se quedó delante de mí, a 6 metros, pero estáticos. Me veían fijamente y luego miraban hacia donde provenía el ruido que tanto les tentaba, pero no más. Ahí se quedaban, me baje de la Harley lentamente, sin mover la cabeza mire a mi derecha y vi la tienda. Una gran tienda de dos pisos y un sótano con suficiente ropa para un ejército, claro tenía más cosas para la vida en la ciudad, pero eso no era mi interés.

Camine lentamente hacia esa tienda a mi derecha sin despegar la vista de los no-muertos que me seguían con la cabeza moviéndola lentamente, uno de ellos termino cediendo y dio media vuelta, el otro se quedó allí viéndome, te tendré cuidado desgraciado. Y me perdí dentro de la tienda.

Era una tienda grande, había muchos percheros metálicos con camisas para hombre, para mujer y para niño, de muchos colores. El interior estaba oscuro, pero gracias a los respiraderos en el techo podía al menos distinguir bien entre los no-muertos y los maniquís en los estantes.

A mi derecha estaba la zona de paquetería, o así le decimos a la zona donde las personas dejan sus pertenencias en casilleros con llave para evitar confusiones, era un pasillo largo y ancho con muchos casilleros. Todos en el suelo con restos de sangre sobre ellos, parece que devoraron a alguien allí quien trato de esconderse detrás de todas esas cajas metálicas. A mi izquierda estaba la primera sección; Ropa para niño. Había desde camisa de botones hasta camisetas con figuras de superhéroes o de caricaturas, esa era la zona que más me inquietaba, ignorare por completo eso.

Seguí dentro del negocio y llegué a la zona de cajas, una hilera de cajas había con restos de sangre, parte del piso podía ver grandes manchas de sangre, pero ningún cadáver, delante mío había un pequeño puesto con dulces echados a perder: Gomitas, palomitas o rosetas de maíz, nachos, todo echado a perder. Las moscas eran las que disfrutaban ese banquete y se demostraban con ese fuerte zumbido ¿O será porque alguien anda por allí? Me limite a asomarme sobre el mostrador y seguí andando.

A mi izquierda comenzó a verse la ropa para adulto; Camisas de manga corta, pantalones de mezclilla, chalecos y chamarras, algunos maniquís estaban tirados en el piso, algunos sin alguna de sus extremidades, pero la mayoría manchados de sangre y algunos percheros con ropa estaban tirados por el suelo. Igualmente, manchados de sangre.

Con Penny en mano seguí avanzando, mirando a todas partes nervioso. Por esto no me gusta venir a estos lugares, mucho menos hospitales. Carajo, me dan miedo. Mucho miedo, y peor aún, la ropa para mujer estaba en el sótano junto con los juguetes para niño. Trague saliva nerviosa y encendí la lampara. Al final de todo estaban unas escaleras, me acerque cauteloso y me asome viendo la parte inferior, era un abismo. No había una señal de luz aparte de mi lampara. Estaba teniendo pavor.

" _Que se joda la chica, que ande desnuda por la vida_ " Fue mi primer pensamiento, pero mi culpa comenzó a moverse, y me hizo arrepentirme y me arme al menos de una pizca de valor, mire hacia todas partes y no había ninguna señal de no-muerto, ningún desgraciado que me pueda arrancar la garganta de una mordida, incluso revise el piso a mi alrededor por si salía un no-muerto arrastrándose pero nada. Respire profundo y baje lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y para eso ya tenia lista a Penny, espero no me falle la puntería porque lo único que me puedo ver es lo que tenía en frente.

Fue un largo momento al bajar, casi interminable. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada y mis ojos más nítidos, veía ya interior con un poco más de claridad, apenas al bajar delante de mí había un camión de juguete de radio control de color rojo y debajo la caja. Era un niño sonriendo sobre el camión, al parecer el niño podía manejarlo o controlarlo con control remoto. A mi izquierda había muchos juguetes, y eso era lo que me perturbaba.

Si hay juguetes. Hay niños.

 **CAPITULO VIII: EL NIÑO (PARTE II)**

Me quede un rato apuntando hacia la sección de juguetes. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone una juguetería y todavía en un sótano? ¿Qué clase de monstruo se le habría ocurrido tal estupidez? Me quede expectativo de que apareciera un no-muerto de allí, mi temor eran los niños. Eran difíciles de matar y no quisiera hacerlo, imaginar que tenían 8 o 13 años cuando los mordieron, me estremecía horrible. Agradecí mucho el no ver ninguno, solo el silencio sepulcral de este lugar y viré a mi derecha.

El área de ropa femenina era grande, sino la más grande de todo el negocio, la tienda en sus días de gloria estaba siempre abarrotada de gente, y lo recuerdo bien que aquí siempre mis padres compraban ropa cuando había buenas ofertas, los dueños debieron haberse llenado los bolsillos de dinero, aunque eso no sirvió cuando todo se fue al carajo. Al final todos moriremos y lo material ya no importara más.

Perdido en mis pensamientos entre en el corazón del área departamental, había varios vestidos colgados en los percheros y algunas chamarras, siempre venden todo el año porque aquí es fresco, no importa lo que pase. Siempre este fresco, tome unas chamarras de diferentes colores y unas de mezclilla. No sé sus gustos así que tome varios, no tenia la bolsa conmigo así que las colgué en mis hombros en las agarraderas de la gabardina, tome unas blusas blancas y un par de sujetadores grandes, sí. No quiero estar tentado de verla desnuda y menos con esa figura provocativa. Ropa interior y unos vestidos de una pieza. Admito que me gusto un vestido que encontré para ella, era un vestido blanco de falda larga. Según venia con una promoción con un par de sandalias y estas estaban atadas a un cordón en el gancho del vestido, eran sandalias de color marrón de tela muy bonitos con dos girasoles pequeños en el centro, estaba coqueto, a decir verdad. Y creo que el blanco le quedaría muy bien.

Tenia en mi poder 5 vestidos, uno para cada día y 3 chamarras y un paquete de ropa interior y los sujetadores. Revise mi botín con cuidado, quería darle algo bien a la chica. Estaba podría decirse que estaba emocionado.

Pero eso duro poco, escuche al fondo del sótano un grito, un grito ahogado pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis huesos se estremecieran, si me encontraba los no-muertos en la calle era sencillo matarlos, pero en un edificio abandonado y a oscuras, era de terror. Inmediatamente empuñe mi escopeta de nuevo, mis manos estaban temblorosas por el susto, admito que si me asusto demasiado.

Volví a escuchar el grito de nuevo, un poco más cerca, caminé hacia las escaleras con prisa, zigzagueando entre los cortos pasillos de ropa y maniquíes mientras que el ruido se acercaba a la par. Pase por una fila de maniquíes vestidos, todos manchados de sangre, de no ser por su tono blanco creería que son personas o no-muertos.

El grito se escucho de nuevo, muy cerca. Corrí con más velocidad, estaba comenzando a tener pánico, tenia el vestido sobre mis hombros y no quería que se cayera con el resto, me tomo mucho bajar a este lugar y no pienso dejar ninguno, pase por varios pasillos con perfume para mujeres cuando choque contra algo, o eso choco contra mí.

Tropecé deslizándome en el suelo y Penny se deslizo aun más lejos de mí, al pie de las escaleras, por fortuna los vestidos no se esparcieron, pero si se ensuciaron de tierra. Me gire lentamente viendo una sombra delante de mí, había tirado a un no-muerto, pero no era un adulto.

Era un niño.

 **CAPITULO IX: EL NIÑO (PARTE FINAL)**

Lo que sucedió a continuación es algo que aun me aterra recordar, es más. No necesito recordarlo porque ahora mismo esta pasando. Así que recomiendo discreción.

Había escuchado los gritos de alguien en el sótano de aquel negocio y corrí desesperado hasta que tropecé con lo que era un no-muerto, había perdido a Penny y Ultra y Violeta estaban debajo de todos los vestidos por lo que, si peligraba, tenía miedo. Porque delante mía había un niño. O lo que quedaba de él.

Era un niño de unos 13 años. De estatura baja de cabello chino y piel como el papel, tenia sus ojos de color verde y seria un niño tierno de no ser que las venas de sus ojos estaban reventadas y tenia una gran mordida en el estomago y tenia un agujero en medio, estaba vestido de un short de lo que era marrón y una camisa roja. Se levanto lentamente del suelo mientras yo me paralizaba del miedo, era un niño inocente, lo era.

Inmediatamente me acorde de cuando era niño en cuestión de milésimas; Yo teniendo su edad viendo el televisor con mis padres viendo como las bombas caían en territorio americano y ruso, viendo las noticias locales de los disturbios y robos hasta las muertes por estas y las resurrecciones por la nube toxica. E imaginar a este niño de camisa roja en medio del caos, escondido entre los juguetes cuando un desgraciado zombie apareció y le arranco el estomago a mordidas, Dios mío. Dios mío.

El zombie, sí. El zombie infante camino hacia mi estirando sus manos, ¡Incluso sus gemidos eran suaves! Mierda, era un zombie en miniatura. Me arrastre hacia atrás lentamente, absorto en su mirada, a su merced. Estaba aterrado, mientras me arrastraba comencé a tirar las cajas de juguetes, pero esto no impedía al pequeño demonio alcanzarme. Tenía que irme, tenía que moverme ¡Muévete mierda! Solo es otro no-muerto más.

Sin darme cuenta llegue hasta la escopeta, la tome y apunte al chico, pero no podía dispararle, no podía. Era un niño, pero si no lo hago. Moriré y la chica en mi hogar despertaría sin saber que está pasando y podría morir también. El chico se abalanzo lentamente estirando sus brazos cayendo en mi pierna.

Lo siento mucho, puse el cañón de mi arma con los ojos entre cerrados, el niño comenzó a morder el cañón, bastaba para detenerlo, pero tenía que levantarme, el me lo impedía. Al verlo estirar sus brazos hacia mi torpemente y la sangre de su estomago chisporroteando en el suelo me hizo reaccionar. Tira del gatillo, cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude…

Y dispare. Mande al infierno a un niño, mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

Me levante del suelo lentamente, decaído. No solo era un no-muerto, era un niño. Y me sentía mal por dentro, estas ganas, esta tristeza. Era de un ser vivo, aún seguía con vida. Miré lo que quedaba de él y solté una lagrima, lo siento pequeño. Ya no sufrirás más. Y me di media vuelta con la escopeta en la mano y la ropa en mi espalda colgando, tragué saliva mientras subía la escalera viendo poco a poco como todo se iluminaba.

El arma había echo mucho ruido, tenia que irme. Estaba comenzando a cansarme y los no-muertos llegarían y no estoy de humor para combatir. Pase por los pasillos y había ya varios no-muertos, posiblemente eran no-muertos que estaban echados, pero al escuchar el disparo despertaron y se arrastraban hacia mí, hombres, mujeres y…Y niños. Todos arrastrándose lentamente hacia mi y yo caminando con los hombros caído.

Derrotado, Sali del negocio y puse la ropa en la bolsa con el resto y mire hacia el interior, los no muertos estaban comenzando a juntarse y se acercaba un gran numero del interior. Me enfurecí al verlos, era como si hubieran planeado todo esto, el no aparecerse para que yo tuviera esa experiencia traumática. Hubiera vaciado mis armas de no ser porque había niños entre ellos. Me subí a la Harley a la vez que salían a la calle y pisé fondo esquivando varios no-muertos y me dirigí de nuevo a mi hogar.

Espero la chica esta dormida porque es lo mismo que hare apenas llegue.

Estoy cansado de esta mierda de vida, de este mundo muerto.

 **CAPITULO X: AURORAS BOREALES**

Apenas llegue a mi casa deje las cosas en el piso y los vestidos sobre los sofás y me eche en el piso, puse a Penny a un lado mío con los ojos llorosos, no por la tristeza. Sino del cansancio, estaba cansado de toda esta basura. Cuando me dormí eran pasadas de la 5 de la tarde y en mis sueños eran lo mismo; Aquel niño arrastrándose en mi cuerpo queriendo morderme la cara por lo que me desperté después de varias horas.

Me prepare un té y saque de la alacena unas galletas de mantequilla, aunque no eran mis preferidas eran las que se me antojaban en el momento. Tome aquella caja metálica con galletas y me senté en la sala, mire a la chica dormir mientras bebía té y tenía todavía la tetera en la estufa. Veía mi reflejo en él té marrón, era un té muy bueno. Té de manzanilla y las galletas complementaban bien al sabor amargo del té, me relajé después de varios minutos, pero de nuevo comencé a estresarme.

La chica comenzó a moverse. Me levante de mi asiento con la taza de te en mano lentamente, aunque que despertara tarde o temprano no había pensado en lo que le iba a decir si despertaba " _¿Hola? Bienvenida al mundo de los muertos"_ O una estupidez así y conforme me acercaba más se movía, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados murmurando algo, me pare a un lado de ella y acerque el oído a su boca para escuchar sus palabras, aunque me sorprendió lo que escuche.

—¿Podrías servirme un poco de té, por favor?

Me aleje de golpe de ella, y camine hacia la cocina dejando la taza de te a sus pies, estaba shockeado por su repentina petición, no parecía estar consciente del todo. Pero bastaba para pedirme algo tan simple. Tome otra taza de té y le serví, tome la caja de galletas y al dar media vuelta la vi. Sentada, estaba sentada en la mesa tallándose los ojos. Mirando a todas partes adormilada.

Me quedé paralizado al verla, ella estaba estirando su cuerpo a la vez que la manta que le puse caía exponiendo de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo o parte de ello gracias a las bandas que aún tenía en la mayor parte. Miro hacia la mesa y vio la taza de te y la tomo con tranquilidad y comenzó a beberla, con una delicadeza. Con una extraña manera de sostener la taza, como esas chicas inglesas de antaño que bebían con el dedo meñique estirado, me quede un largo rato parado con las cosas en las manos hasta que despabile y me acerque cautelosamente hacia ella, mirando sus lentos movimientos al beber el té y estirar su cuerpo.

—¿Hola? —Fueron mis primeras palabras al pararme bajo el marco de la puerta, la chica con una pequeña sonrisa volteo a verme e inclino un poco la cabeza dejando caer algunos cabellos delante de ella conforme la aurora boreal que rodeaba su cabello tomaba fuerza hasta parecer que era parte de su cabello y ondulaba lentamente. La chica sonrió.

—¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! —Dijo la chica sonriendo dejando la taza en la mesa junto con el platito. Se puso las manos en las rodillas sonriendo—Estaba delicioso el té. Manzanilla, muy delicioso para estas fechas invernales.

—Si…Muy bueno—A decir verdad, tenia una voz muy hermosa. Era una voz firme pero suave como el de una abogada o maestra, definitivamente era la voz de una chica de mi edad. Ella me veía con una ternura en sus ojos; Si, sus ojos. Eran de color purpura brillosos. Eran la primera vez, y digo en toda mi vida. Que veía a una persona con esos ojos, a lo mucho había personas con heterocromia, pero nunca de un tono idéntico al de ella.

—Disculpa, ¿Acaso te molesta algo? —Pregunto la chica mientras me acercaba a ella, y deje la taza de te con las galletas y me pare delante de ella con las manos en la cadera.

—No, nada realmente.

—¡Bien! —Dijo con mucha tranquilidad, pero me molesto escuchar eso.

—No, no hay nada bien—levante la mano delante de ella y reacciono confusa—¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí? ¿Sabes de todo esto?

—Bueno, a decir verdad. Recuerdo poco—Dijo con la misma emoción inocente—Solo recuerdo que estaba volando por la ciudad cuando algo me golpeo muy fuerte y me estrelle.

—Espera, ¿Volando? ¿En realidad estabas volando? —Ella asintió mostrando sus alas, pero al estirar su ala derecha se retorció un poco quejándose del dolor—No te muevas tan libremente, todavía tienes heridas que están sanando—Me talle la frente con la mano, esto era de locos. La chica podía volar, era lógico ¡Tiene alas!

—¿Tu…Me salvaste? —Y asentí mirando hacia la taza de té inquieto, preocupado por ella. Por su voz, no sabe que mierda esta pasando aquí. Y si lo sabe, es idiota al ignorarlo—Muchas gracias por salvarme, creí que moriría en el impacto. Veo que trataste bien mi ala, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. Es muy gentil.

—Si, no fue nada—Suspire cansado y regrese la mirada hacia la chica, la pequeña sonrisa que tenia se le borro al verme a los ojos, era obvia mi frustración—Dime. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo? Bueno, mi nombre es Celestia—Celestia, nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

—¿De donde vienes? ¿De qué país vienes? ¿Europa? ¿China? ¿RUSIA? —Y la chica dio un pequeño salto, creo que algo hubo dentro de ella.

—No se que sean esos lugares, lo siento mucho.

—¿No? Juraría que vienes por esos lares, porque tu aspecto refleja un tono europeo.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas—Su rostro comenzó a tornarse confuso, no sentí una pizca de engaño—Vengo de Equestria, mi hogar.

—¿Equestria? ¿Qué es eso?

—Mi hogar, mi reino. Soy la gobernante de ese lugar—La chica bajo la mirada tomando la taza con ambas manos y darle un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Reino? ¿Eres su Reina? —Hace siglos que las monarquías habían acabado y las pocas que había eran las europeas, pero no es de ese lugar. Entonces, ¿De dónde carajos es? Ella negó mi pregunta dejando la taza en su lugar.

—Soy su princesa, soy la princesa Celestia. Gobernadora del Reino junto con mi hermana, la princesa Luna.

Era una locura, era una locura. ¿Acaso me volví loco? ¿Acaso el niño me comió? Porque lo que escucho de ella son locuras sin sentido, cosas de fantasía. Cosas de cuento infantil.

Resulta que la dichosa princesa, es gobernadora de un reino místico y mágico llamado Equestria, ella gobierna el sol y su hermana la luna, ambas son las encargadas de que los días transcurran con tranquilidad entre otras tareas; como defender a su pueblo de enemigos externos o protegerlos en los sueños. Era un mundo totalmente opuesto a este, pero lo que me afecto más que su reino no lo habitan humanos. Lo habitan caballos, ¡Una locura!

Tomé una silla y me senté delante de ella mientras me relataba su pasado.

La yegua esta, la princesa Celestia estaba enfrentándose con un tal "Tirek" Dicho villano la desterró usando la magia de los elementos de la armonía y un viejo hechizo de un maestro suyo. Y paso varios días entre su mundo y el nuestro, explicó que ese lugar era el "Limbo" Un espacio entre su realidad y la mía hasta que descubrió como escapar pensando que regresaría a su hogar, pero no esperaba aparecer en este, es más. ¡No sabe lo que esta ocurriendo! Lo ultimo que recuerda fue que en ese tal Limbo estuvo creando varios hechizos para neutralizar la magia de los dichosos elementos de la armonía y que uno de esos hechizos contrarresto su prisión, pero la mando hacia acá, y no hacia donde debería ir. Un tiro por la culata.

—Entonces, estos dichosos elementos de la armonía, ¿Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa?

—Efectivamente—Dijo sin vacilar tomando una galleta de mantequilla—Son el arma más poderosa de nuestro mundo y aunque no hieren a quien sea tomado como enemigo, lo reforman convirtiéndolo en un amigo.

—Ya veo…—Tenia una gran mueca de preocupación en el rostro, podía sentirlo e imaginarme mi cara, no podía creerlo—Y ese tal Tirek, ¿Te mando para acá?

—Al Limbo, pensó que pasaría toda mi inmortalidad en ese espacio, pero no tomo en cuenta que poseo siglos y siglos de conocimiento en las artes mágicas, aunque no esperaba que hubiera un rebote al tratar de escapar.

—Ya veo, y si eres una yegua. O Pony, lo que seas ¿Por qué tienes el aspecto de una chica humana? Es lo que me hace dudar de todo tu cuento porque, ¡Mírate! No es tu cuerpo y lo manejas con mucha calma—Y la chica miro de nuevo su cuerpo, moviendo los dedos de los pies hasta los de sus manos, pero se veía muy tranquila. Demasiado.

—Qué curioso, no pensé que al llegar a este mundo tendría un cambio en mi físico, no se como explicarlo, pero siento como si este cuerpo trabajara por si solo, como si ya supiera moverme a pesar de que en mi mundo no tenemos estas cosas—Y miro de cerca sus manos, moviendo los dedos. Y si, le dije que eran y su rostro se ilumino con sorpresa—Dedos ¿Eh? Y han de ser muy útiles porque estoy muy cómoda con todo esto. Pero regresando, te he contado todo sobre mi pero no sobre ti. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y me quede callado por un rato, dude mucho para decirle mi nombre porque viéndolo objetivo. No se si confiar en ella, toda ella emana un aura tan, hermoso que me da escalofríos y desconfianza.

—De momento, mi nombre es lo de menos—Dije dejando la taza en la mesa y me recargué cansado de tantas historias.

—Bueno, pero podrías decirme donde estoy. Lo único que veo es tu hogar.

—Y es lo mejor que veras—Y ella inclino de nuevo la cabeza mientras sacaba mis dos pistolas pesadas de mi traje dejándolas sobre la mesa—¿Sabes que son estas cosas? —Y ella movió la cabeza lentamente ante el reflejo pulcro del acero de Ultra y Violeta—Sirven para matar, para aniquilar y destrozar.

—¿A que te refieres con matar?

—Si, a matar. O más bien, rematar—Y me levante de la mesa y tome a Celestia de la mano y subimos al tercer piso de mi hogar, al pasar por los cuartos veía que la mayor parte de la casa consistía de armas, municiones, medicamentos y comida, pasamos por un estrecho pasillo a un costado de las cámaras y subimos al tercer piso, un gran almacén con agua potable en botellas de plástico algunas garrafas. Al fondo había una puerta de metal y la abrí, ignorando si tenía frio o no. Solo la vi cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos mientras el gris paisaje invadía sus corneas.

Salimos al techo de mi hogar y deje que ella caminara al barandal viendo con una triste sorpresa lo que tenia delante de ella; Un cielo gris y apagado, edificios ennegrecidos por las llamas, fuertes brisas con olor a putrefacción y a lo lejos los edificios del centro de la ciudad quemados y en la calle bajo nosotros. Los no-muertos arrastrándose torpemente hacia cualquier dirección, algunos chocando contra otros y escuchando sus gritos moribundos haciendo eco en el silencio de la ciudad y aun otros tantos a lo lejos como si se estuvieran comunicando.

Sentí lastima al verla retroceder y dar media vuelta viéndome a los ojos y yo, casi con una macabra sonrisa estire los brazos mostrando mi cuerpo con orgullo y odio. Mi chaleco antibalas y mis pantalones militares con mis botas de casquillo con un cinturón de cuero con balas para las pistolas.

—¡Bienvenida al infierno, Celestia! ¡Donde los muertos han vuelto a la vida y los vivos mueren! Te doy la bienvenida, yo el ultimo humano de toda mi especie.

 **CAPITULO XI: EL ULTIMO SIN NOMBRE**

Y cuando le mostré el apocalipsis que había de fuera, aun cuando vio a los no-muertos arrastrándose con su sangre coagulada por todo su cuerpo, aun cuando vio los edificios quemados y vehículos destrozados. Se mantuvo tranquila. Aunque al principio no.

Estaba delante de mi caminando de un lado a otro con su cuerpo expuesto con las manos en la cabeza, paseándose con prisa. Confundida y llena de miedo. Estaba en Shock. Yo me limite a verla en silencio recargado en la pared. Si los vecinos estuvieran vivos y la vieran pasearse de esa forma pensarían que la he secuestrado. Por mi fortuna ellos están muertos. O no-muertos.

—Entonces, dime. Murieron, toda tu especie.

—Casi toda.

—Aha, y luego volvieron a la vida—Ella se detuvo viéndome a los ojos, cristalinos por el impacto de la situación. Estaba entre la tristeza y el miedo. Asentí—¿Y cómo paso esto?

—Por muchas cosas en realidad; Unos bastardos querían más poder y otros aún más idiotas usaron armas biológicas. Luego esos idiotas se hicieron todavía más idiotas y entraron a su casa sin tocar, llegaron a un laboratorio y liberaron el virus que causo todo esto. Si, mi mundo está lleno de psicópatas. Muy opuesto al tuyo.

Celestia se quedó callada viéndome a los ojos, pasmada.

—Entonces ¿Eres el ultimo? ¿El ultimo humano?

—Si, soy el ultimo. Solo quedo yo.

—¿Y estas seguro de eso?

—Así es, viaje por todo el país durante 5 años; Cada pueblo, cada ciudad, cada comunidad. Y nada, todos muertos—A pesar de que ella me veía tranquilo, aun estaba preocupado. ¿Qué clase de mundo le estoy mostrando? Aunque no debería de preocuparme, de todos modos, todo hubiera seguido igual—Hice de todo para buscar más personas, pero ninguno apareció. Soy el ultimo.

—¿Y que harás? Debes de hacer algo—Celestia se me acerco, preocupadísima por mi actitud. Por mi situación, me cruce de brazos. Resignado.

—Si, esperar a mi muerte. Al ser el ultimo humano, varón. No es que me queden muchas expectativas de vida. Andando—Di media vuelta, hacia el interior de nuevo—Tienes que ponerte algo de ropa. Tus heridas no sanaran si pasas frio.

Entre al ático y de ahí pase al segundo piso, con Celestia detrás. Aunque entiendo su preocupación y que ahora ya no estoy solo. Sigo siendo el ultimo, soy el ultimo humano de mi jodida especie.

Y moriré solo…

La chica paso lo que quedaba de un hogar tradicional, y se detuvo. Y lo note al dejar de escuchar sus pisadas. Voltee y se quedo de pie delante del cuarto de mis padres, viendo el interior con mucha inquietud, dio un paso al interior y me quede allí viendo.

—Este cuarto ¿Por qué esta así? —Su voz se reflejo en las paredes haciendo eco, regrese y me apoye en el marco de la puerta viéndola pasar la mano por el guardarropa—Hay mucha tierra. Es como si nadie hubiera estado aquí en años.

—Efectivamente, en años. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Quién dormía aquí? —Celestia se paseó por el cuarto viendo todo el polvo acumulado, paso por el televisor que estaba en la esquina, un viejo televisor de caja de 32 pulgadas. Paso el dedo por la parte superior dejando el rastro de polvo.

—Mis padres—Y ella se detuvo en seco volteando a verme, no podía describir mis emociones, pero si note que ella metió la pata al meterse a esta habitación, aunque no se molesto en preguntar. Le dije—Fue hace años. Dos años después de que todo esto comenzara, el gobierno de nuestro país comenzó a arrojar bombas de gas, con el fin de minimizar el numero de no-muertos, los muy imbéciles no tuvieron tanto tiempo para evacuar las ciudades y comenzaron a bombardear…Y bueno, el gas acabo con una gran parte de no-muertos. También con mis padres. De no ser por una mascara de gas que robaron de un soldado. Este mundo estaría abandonado.

Ella se quedo callada, con una mirada triste. No pude evitar bajar la mirada. Los recuerdos del pasado son algo molesto, y más cuando tus padres eran lo único que te mantenían alegre aun cuando este mundo ya no Valia nada.

Pero la chica hizo algo que no esperaba.

Me abrazo, esta mujer. Que apenas conozco y tiene poco tiempo de despertar, me abrazo. Y me abrazo con mucho cariño, mucho afecto. No respondí su abrazo, pero basto para sentirme…

Vivo.

Me sentí vivo por un segundo.

Celestia se separó y volvimos a la sala donde se probo la ropa que le traje. Por suerte no sabe del tipo de moda de este mundo así que simplemente se probo todo.

Se probo aquel vestido blanco de falda larga y le quedo a la perfección. Lo que no quedo con ella eran esos tenis, un par de tenis de color negro con suela blanca y calcetas. Es de pie pequeño sorprendentemente y lo acompaño con una chamarra verde militar.

Estaba sentado en el sofá viéndola modelar el vestido, con una sonrisa llena de vida. Yo podría decir que sonrió, pero no a su nivel. Era cautivador ver a alguien con vida en este hogar. Emanaba una luz propia al sonreír. Emanaba una energía positiva. Una luz en mi sala. Hasta por un momento olvide a los no-muertos.

Después de todo, la chica se quedará. Le mostrare lo poco que puedo de este mundo, si yo pude sobrevivir solo, podre sobrevivir con ella. Hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Era momento de ir a dormir, mañana tengo que regresar a mi rutina. Llevo casi una semana sin ir a la playa y debo de ver las radios que deje allá.

No podía dejar a Celestia dormir en un insulso sofá así que fui al segundo piso, tome algunas colchas y regrese y las puse sobre todo el piso, y deje varios cobertores y abrí la puerta de la cochera para que cualquier cosa me hablara, ella dudo un poco en que yo durmiera en el sofá, de hecho, no quería que yo durmiera en ese estrecho mueble y ella en todo el piso, pero necesitaba cuidar de la entrada. Necesitaba protegerla.

Y se lo dije "Celestia, sé que no conoces este mundo, pero si dejo que esas cosas entren todo esto termino. Tu, yo. Nos convertiremos en no-muertos" Y se que mi casa esta totalmente protegida, pero estoy muy seguro que su presencia causo algo en los no-muertos, lo sé. Lo presiento. Acerque una mesa para poner a Ultra y Violeta y descanse a Penny a un lado mío, debía de ser precavido. Mire a Celestia al otro lado de la puerta y ella estaba recostada viéndome, con una pequeña sonrisa. Trate de sonreírle, pero no pude, me acomode en el sofá viendo al techo, viendo aquel foco amarillo balanceándose por la ligera brisa del exterior, mire las radios y me dormí. Espero que todo vaya mejor ahora que ya no estoy solo.

Mañana le explicare cómo funciona la situación.

 **CAPITULO XII: AVENTURA**

Siempre había algo que cambia cuando conoces a una mujer; Tu forma de alimentarse, tu forma de vestirse, tus horas de sueño, tus horas para ducharse. Y en mi caso, entrenamiento. Tenia que adaptarme a su forma de vida, pero ella tenia que adaptarse a mi sobrevivencia.

Estaba claro que ella estaba muy fuera del tema de como sobrevivir en un mundo postapocalíptico y aun cuando solo somos ella y yo en todo el planeta iba a ser difícil, comenzamos con algo sencillo. Disparar.

Fuimos a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, donde el ruido fácilmente se puede perder por el del ambiente. Y el día era perfecto, la playa. Celestia tenia que empezar con lo más básico, pistolas. Tome las pistolas más livianas que tenia en mi arsenal. Tenía unas glock de 9 mm y unas Five-Seven. El resto eran escopetas y fusiles de asalto, pero posiblemente saldría volando.

Tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul marino con la chamarra, toda su prenda estaba modificada para que pudiera sacar sus alas libremente, tenia dos agujeros muy grandes en la espalda arruinando su ropa, aunque le quedaba bien la ropa.

Le ayude claramente; Me pare detrás de ella con la pistola en mano y un no-muerto atado a un poste, no pregunten como lo hice. Pero lo hice, estaba crucificado con sogas en las piernas, brazos, cuello y boca. El no-muerto era un hombre adulto con el cabello arrancado a tirones y las heridas de su cuero cabelludo estaban secas, tenia una camisa de botones de cuadros rojos y negros y un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos. O rojos, por la sangre.

Los primeros 20 minutos consistieron en decirle que el ya no era un ser vivo, ya no era una persona pensante o tan siquiera con emociones, era un monstruo come-carne y que él no tendría la compasión que ella tiene y que él no dudaría en matarla. Y con mucha duda, disparo y la bala entro en una pierna. El no-muerto gimió como si hubiera sufrido, pero era de la frustración, estaba atado y no podía cobrarse ese ataque hacia su integridad por lo que si suponía que estaba enfurecido por eso.

El siguiente disparo la hizo temblar, el retroceso era mucho para ella y de no ser por mi se hubiera golpeado el rostro del golpeteo del arma, pero poco a poco comenzó a mejorar. No será una asesina aniquila no-muertos, pero lo hará en un futuro.

Me tomo un buen rato explicarle las mecánicas de las armas que tenía, la postura que debía de tener y las consecuencias de tener dicha arma como la munición, cadencia y el cargador aunque me cuestiono al tener a Ultra y Violeta, ambas armas eran muy potentes con cargador reducido y que si notó que un disparo de esas armas eran un tedio y también sobre Penny, si el objetivo era sobrevivir era mejor mantenerse lejos de los no-muertos, tenia un buen punto. Aprende muy rápido la princesa.

Creo que me tom horas hacerla una soldado lo suficiente capaz de luchar, pero esperare un poco para mandarla al campo, sí. Esperare uno o dos días par mandarla a explorar por su cuenta, de momento ya sabe el camino de la casa hacia la playa y de regreso, le enseñare más rutas y parte del centro. Tarde o temprano se convertirá en una perfecta sobreviviente.

Pero no todo sale como uno lo planea. Y menos cuando has tenido la culpa por ser tan descuidado.

Maldita humanidad, somos seres tan crueles. Hermosamente crueles. Y merecemos extinguirnos.

Los matare a todos.

— **FIN PRIMERA PARTE—**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON LA SEGUNDA Y FINAL PARTE DE ESTE FANFIC, SE QUE DEBI HABERLO SUBIDO A LA HORA QUE INDIQUE PERO CREO QUE NO MEDI MUCHO LO QUE CELEBRE EN AÑO NUEVO, TANTO FUE QUE TUVE QUE REHACER EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE NO SE COMO TERMINE ESCRIBIENDO UNA BODA ZOMBIE XD EN FIN, LES TRAJE EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **REALMENTE DISFRUTE MUCHO HACERLA Y AUNQUE NO SOY MUY BUENO EN ESTE GENERO ESPERO HABERLES ENTRETENIDO LO SUFICIENTE, EL AÑO PASADO ESTUVO LLENO DE MUCHAS EMOCIONES Y TAMBIEN HISTORIAS, AHORA MISMO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN DOS GRANDES HISTORIAS. "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" Y "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA VIDA A TRAVES DE LA MORTALIDAD" AMBAS HISTORIAS LAS HE HECHO CON MUCHO AMOR Y APRECIO Y QUIERO QUE ESTE AÑO QUE ACABA DE COMENZAR SEA MEJOR QUE ESTE, POR ESO PROMETO COMO UNA GRAN META DE VIDA TRAERLES LA EVOLUCION DE ESAS HISTORIAS Y TRAER NUEVAS HISTORIAS PORQUE GRACIAS A USTEDES HE PODIDA AVANZAR TANTO EN ESTA VIDA DE ESCRITOR.**

 **Y AHORA QUE TENGO LAS HERRAMIENTAS QUIERO DECIRLES QUE MI META ES SER DIBUJANTE Y TRAER TODAS ESTAS HISTORIAS EN FORMATO DE COMICS Y SI EL TIEMPO Y LA OPORTUNIDAD ME LO BRINDA EN ANIMACIONES. ESPERO SEGUIR CONNTANDO CON USTEDES QUE SIN SU APOYO NO HABRIA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y FELIZ PROSPERO Y REALMENTE QUIERO QUE TODAS SUS METAS SE CUMPLAN, LOS QUIERE MUCHO SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER.**

* * *

— **INICIO SEGUNDA PARTE Y FINAL** —

 **CAPITULO XIII: NAVIDAD**

Aunque ya en este mundo todo se haya ido al carajo, aun cuando sea el ultimo en mi planeta, debo de mantener las pocas tradiciones que esta especie trajo, una de ellas. Es la navidad.

Muchos la celebran a su manera, unos celebrándola con fines religiosos, otras de formas más sociales; Comparten regalos, hacen lujosas cenas y se demuestran el afecto que no todo el año pueden hacer al estar atrapados en sus rutinas, ahora. El que yo celebre la navidad es con un fin sobreviviente, celebrar que pase otro año sin morir, y aunque no ponga un pino de navidad al menos pongo varias canciones que vayan acorde a la festividad. Aunque este año es diferente.

Apareció esta chica hace ya varios días o semanas, realmente no lo recuerdo y paso casi una semana inconsciente y ahora esta chica vive conmigo, es la princesa de un reino "tutifruti" donde el amor reina y la amistad prospera en creces, donde sus enemigos son encarcelados en jaulas de amor y oportunidades. Equestria, un mundo totalmente opuesto al mío. Y esta fecha la celebran con otro nombre.

"La noche de los corazones cálidos" Donde celebran la unión de sus tres variantes; Unicornios, pegasos y terrestres. Todos tenían disputas territoriales y alimenticios y cada uno exigía al otro hacer su trabajo, los pegasos despejaban los cielos a cambio de comida, los unicornios traían el día y la noche a cambio de comida de los terrestres, siendo ellos la clase inferior y casi esclava del resto. Pero cambio un día que sus líderes quedaron atrapados en una cueva helada por unas extrañas bestias invernales, "Windigos" Esos animales o bestias se alimentaban de la discordia de los ponys y había tanto odio que se fortalecieron y casi extinguieron a la raza de no ser por tres ponys que se hicieron amigas ese día a pesar de la diferencia de clase.

Si hubiera escuchado esa historia de una película, serie o libro fácilmente se catalogaría como historia infantil y de fantasía, pero al tener a la líder que llego a esas tierras meses después y se corono como princesa junto con su hermana me hacia creerla.

Le explique a Celestia cómo funcionaba "Nuestra" festividad, aunque ya no hay nadie que la célebre. Y entendió fácilmente aquel objetivo, religioso y social. Aunque no podíamos lanzar fuegos artificiales porque estaríamos enterrados por no-muertos en minutos.

Así que Celestia tomo la iniciativa, se levantó del sofá a pesar del descendiente frio y preparo té de manzanilla. Preparo unas galletas caseras y cubrió la mesa con una tela carmesí. Aunque no me molestaba su optimismo era algo triste, de no ser por ella este año igualmente me hubiera emborrachado hasta caer inconsciente mi "navidad" hubiera consistido en ir al centro y matar a muchos no-muertos, pero ahora veía a Celestia en la cocina durante un par de horas preparando las galletas con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción.

—¡Vamos Arturo! —Dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa dejando las galletas recién horneadas en la mesa y dos tazas de té delante del gran plato de porcelana con las galletas tibias. Dude en levantarme, pero las galletas olían bien.

Me levante del del sofá y me senté en la silla aledaña al de ella y con los hombros caídos mire el plato de porcelana y el agradable aroma del té y de las galletas. Ella me veía con una sonrisa desde su asiento, mire hacia sus ojos y estos resplandecían alegres. Esperando a que comenzara.

Tome una galleta y sople para enfriarla un poco, la galleta tenia forma de estrella, olía a canela y azúcar. Mire a Celestia extrañado, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tenia una galleta casera en mi mano, era la primera vez en más de una década que veía una. Vacile por un momento en morder la galleta, pero lo hice.

Dios mío. Al sentir la suave galleta deshacerse en mi boca, ese dulzor agradable y la canela pegarse en mi lengua. Me trajo dolorosos recuerdos, tenia 10 años. Mi madre y yo hacíamos galletas cada dos meses, siempre hacíamos un kilo de galletas y de ese kilo nos duraba una semana. No, menos. 4 días. Y recuerdo que mis padres y yo nos sentábamos en el tejado de la casa viendo el hermoso paisaje de mi ciudad riendo y escuchando historias de mi padre.

Comencé a llorar, recuerdo todo. Mi vida, ¿Por qué ahora? Quiero morir.

—Arturo…—Celestia me tomo del hombro, con un tono apagado. Me sacudo la cabeza y me limpie las lagrimas viendo una lagrima escaparse y caer en el té—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada—Mire la taza y mi reflejo en ella. Algunas boronas estaban en mis mejillas y azúcar también—Simplemente, me recordaste a mi madre. Ella sabía hacer galletas así. Son deliciosas…

—Lo siento—Dijo Celestia bajando la mirada viendo su reflejo—No quería traerte esas memorias. No era mi intención.

—No, para nada—Respondí tomando su mano. Intentando sonreír—Gracias por hacerlas, es mejor que recuerde a mis padres de una forma agradable. Estoy alegre que no vivieron lo suficiente para ver este desastre. Gracias Celestia, me hiciste sonreír—Ella levanto la vista viendo mi reflejo en sus ojos purpuras. Ella sonrió y apretó mi mano. Y comenzamos a comer las galletas disfrutándolas con mucha calma.

—Dime Arturo—Dijo Celestia, dejando su taza en la mesa mirando las galletas—¿Qué tan seguro estas de que eres el ultimo?

—Lo suficiente—Respondí tomando otra galleta—Viaje por este país durante 5 años. Y no encontré ninguna señal de vida.

—Tengo entendido que tu mundo comprende de varios continentes. ¿Qué tan seguro estas que eres el único? ¿Qué tal si hay alguien más con vida?

—Si hubiera más sobrevivientes, ya me hubiera dado cuenta. En la cochera, tengo radios sintonizando todas las frecuencias posibles, algunas de corta distancia y otras para largas distancias. Incluso en la costa tengo varias para estar emitiendo un mensaje, y ninguno ha respondido en años. Quizás están escondidos en búnkeres los políticos más poderosos junto con sus ejércitos, pero nada es un hecho. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que dudo que hayan siquiera podido hacer algo.

Celestia se quedo callada, mirando el poco té que quedaba en su taza, no estaba decaída por mi respuesta, estaba. ¿Motivada?

—¡Arturo! —Dijo Celestia con euforia, tomándome de la mano. Voltee a verla y ella me veía con franqueza—Busquemos más humanos. ¡Tiene que haber más humanos!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes que regresar a tu hogar. Tu pueblo te necesita—Y fue allí cuando ella reacciono, dejo de apretarme la mano y bajo un poco la mirada. Pero nuevamente me apretó la mano y con más fuerza.

—No importa, mi hermana y mi estudiante pueden cuidar de Equestria, lo importante ahora eres tú. ¡No puedes estar solo! Si vuelvo a Equestria, ¿Qué harás tu? ¡Te quedaras aquí y esperaras que todo acabe! —Y tenia razón, aunque comenzaba acostumbrarme a su presencia, el día que ella se vaya este lugar se volverá a sentir solo y yo. Bueno, regresare a mi solitaria rutina. O simplemente me vuele los sesos.

—Y bien, hacemos lo que dices. ¿Cómo lo haremos? Tengo el combustible para largos viajes, pero no el medio, y los vehículos pesados no son una posibilidad, ni aviones, ni lanchas, lo que queda es mi Harley y solo duraría un día o dos yendo normalmente ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Ir a pie?

—No exactamente—Celestia me mostro sus alas. Con una sonrisa burlona—Puedo cargar tres veces mi peso sin problemas, además. Tengo varios trucos bajo la manga.

—¿Qué te refieres con "trucos"? —Ella levanto su mano derecha y esta se envolvió en un aura dorado y en un tenue flash apareció la tetera, flotaba y se sirvió té.

—Esto, es magia. En mi mundo la usamos recurrentemente para tareas domésticas, al no tener dedos dependemos de nuestra magia casi un 90% de todo lo que hagamos—Me quede mudo ante tanta cosa rara. ¿Magia? ¿En serio? Esto se esta poniendo más raro—Y recuerda que tengo mucho conocimiento mágico así que puedo guardar casi todo lo que llevemos sin problema alguno además de que tengo la capacidad de teletransportarme a casi cualquier dirección, así que. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres buscar más humanos?

Me quede callado, realmente estaba teniendo un conflicto en mi cabeza; Aparte de tener alas y poder bolas, tiene magia. Bueno no, ¡Tiene mucha magia! Ese es el problema. Me quede callado digiriendo esto. Es un problema. ¿Qué podría pasar si es infectada? ¿Cuáles serian sus instintos primarios? ¿Usaría todo ese poder en mi contra? ¿Podre matarla?

Pero si ella llego aquí de la forma más rara posible y en el momento más inoportuno de mi especie. Quizás si haya alguien allá afuera.

Miré el reloj, era casi 25 de diciembre, por unos minutos y le di su respuesta,

Le dije que sí. Justo a la medianoche del 25 de diciembre.

Iremos a buscar más humanos, aunque todo podría salir mal.

 **CAPITULO XIV: NOMADAS**

Apenas amaneció el día de Navidad, Celestia y yo comenzamos a planificar nuestro viaje. Ya era lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse y esto de usar magia le daba un plus. ¡Puede usarla ofensivamente! Antes que nada, me mostró esto; Tiene hechizos para control mental, hechizos ígneos y varios oscuros. Estos oscuros consisten en empalar a sus víctimas en cristales purpuras. Aunque dice que es contraproducente ya que el conjurador sufre de dolores de cabeza insoportables y podría costarle la vida. Pero es algo que solo usaría en casos extremos. Espero no lo use.

Estaba el la cochera revisando la Harley, los neumáticos, el aceite y frenos. Me pase un rato echándole mano a la moto, si Celestia quería salir de la ciudad debíamos de estar bien armados y preparados para cualquier problema. Celestia por su parte junto víveres guardándolas en cajas de munición; Latas de conservas, algunas frutas, bastantes cantimploras, y demasiada comida.

Aunque la moto estará casi sobrecargada de suministros no dará ningún problema, al menos por unas semanas de uso continuo.

Veía las pistolas en sus fundas al terminar de revisar la moto, estaba lleno de aceite en los brazos y mi ropa con grandes manchas, estaba dudando de todo esto. ¿Por qué quiere que busquemos más humanos? No tiene ningún propósito. Todos murieron. En fin.

Celestia me mando a llamar, me levante de mi lugar y me camine hacia la sala. Al llegar estaba ella con usando el vestido que le di, y en la mesa había varias cajas de munición llenas de latas y comida, bastantes cantimploras con fundas de cuero. Celestia estaba sonriente viendo todos los suministros satisfecha. Todos apilados. No sabia que pensar, ver dos hileras de 10 cajas de municiones usadas para guardar latas de conserva y ver 20 cantimploras. Era algo que daba miedo, ¿tendría el valor para irme de esta casa?

Celestia me dijo que teníamos que irnos cuanto antes, porque mientras más pase aquí su magia se ve afectada, dice que usa su magia para mantenerse con vida, algo muy preocupante. Me paralice al escucharla, pero me aterro que lo dijera con una calma y más con esa apacible sonrisa. No dije nada, pero mi gesto debió haber sido notorio, ella se ajusto la chaqueta de mezclilla y se sentó, a un lado de las cajas había un pequeño almuerzo; Consistía en atún enlatado con mayonesa, elote y tomate, jugo de manzana y galletas saladas. No era un gran almuerzo, pero era delicioso.

Celestia y yo comimos, uno delante del otro. Ella era tan brillante al comer, en un sentido literal. Brillaba al comer, emanaba un aura agradable y fresco mientras que yo. Me veía la ropa, llena de aceite y manchas de sangre seca, tan deprimente, tan patético. Quizás si deba de acceder a lo que ella quiere, y deba buscar más humanos. Si es que los hay. Aun me mantengo escéptico respecto al tema.

Podríamos haber partido mañana, pero partimos hoy mismo, Celestia prendió la calefacción del segundo piso, tardo unos minutos en que el gas fluyera y calentar el agua, ella se metió a la ducha y salió ya vestida y yo entre después de ella, me mire en el espejo del baño. Viendo mi mirada acabada y esas marcadas ojeras, esa barba mal cortada y el cabello largo casi a los hombros con el vapor de la regadera empañando parcialmente el vidrio. Miré el rastrillo en el lavabo y me propuse a quitarme todo este desmadre de aspecto, tenía 24 y parecía de 36. Que patético.

Me rasure con cuidado, la ultima vez fue hace media década y me había hecho un corte en la mejilla. Me tomo varios minutos en rasurarme y una vez terminado fui sobre mi cabello. Cortándolo de poco a poco, no se mucho de cortes de cabello, pero me lo rebajare al menos hasta las orejas, espero no cortarme mal el cabello.

Aquí si me tome mi tiempo, una media hora diría yo. Y una vez con mi nuevo corte me dispuse a bañarme, el baño no era muy grande, apenas 3 metros de largo y dos de ancho, la regadera estaba cerca de la taza del baño y la única separación era una puerta corrediza de cristal, me metí al baño y dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mis hombros. Cerré los ojos meditando, preparándome mentalmente que esta chica quería lo bueno para mí. Pero ¿Puedo confiar totalmente en ella? Me contó su pasado, me contó su vida. Pero ¿En verdad puedo confiar en ella?

No lo sé, de todos modos. Ya no tengo nada más que perder.

Termine de ducharme y tome la ropa que Celestia dejo en el baño cuando ella entro, era una camisa de color negro con una chamarra de color café claro y unos pantalones tipo militar de color verde aguacate y unos tenis deportivos. Mire la ropa por un momento, esta era ropa casual pero la chamarra era gruesa y en las mangas y cuello tenia detalles afelpados y los tenis aun ligeros su suela era gruesa y antiderrapante.

Carajo, ya sé a dónde quiere ir.

Sali de la ducha y baje al primer piso, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con una gran mochila militar que había robado el día que fuimos a que usara sus nuevos talentos, me veía con una sonrisa con su vestido, su chaqueta y a un lado de ella una chamarra, recuerdo haber tomado esa chamarra de tela negra con detalles afelpados en los cuellos y el interior de pelaje de oveja. Diablos.

—Tenemos que hablar—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, me quede en mi lugar mientras me arrojaba la chamarra con su dichosa magia—Dices que has ido a muchas partes en tu país, ¿Hacia dónde era?

—Al sur y oeste, el este es mar. Ya verás tu—Celestia asintió con esa misma sonrisa. Mire la chamarra estrujándola entre mis dedos.

—¿Y que hay del Norte? ¿Has ido allá? —Y negué su pregunta y se levantó ajustándose la falda, tomo las cosas en la mesa y las encogió. Encogió, raro. Muy raro, aterrador.

—Es obvio que sabes que hay allá, y no. Nunca he ido al Norte. Si eso responde a tus obvias preguntas.

—Entonces hay esperanza—Dijo sonriente, y camino hacia la cochera.

—Espera, ¿Iremos hoy? En plena Navidad—Ella se detuvo por un momento apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—Es una festividad importante ¿Sabes? Aun cuando somos los únicos, debemos de hacer algo. ¿No crees?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices. Si, debemos de hacer algo—Y Celestia volteo a verme. Con esos delicados ojos purpuras y se me acerco rápidamente y me abrazo con fuerza. Mi cabeza se apoyo sin problema en su hombro y ella descanso su cabeza en el mío. Estaba sorprendido, en realidad. No esperaba una reacción así—Siento mucho que debamos de dejar esta festividad atrás, pero. Debemos de buscar más sobrevivientes, tu mundo. Mi mundo, tenemos poco tiempo. Y es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer ahora. Pero cuando esto acabe te daré tu regalo. Te lo prometo.

—Esta bien—Dije sin dudar, en un tono de voz seco. No estaba molesto, sino sorprendido. No esperaba esta reacción, más bien. Esta acción de su parte. Celestia se aparto de mi y me tomo de la mano y fuimos a la cochera. Se sentó en el asiento de la moto y me espero. Era obvio que si quería que buscáramos más personas. Antes de irnos en la motocicleta tome a Ultra y Violeta, a Penny y las guarde en las fundas de la moto junto con varias cajas de munición para dichas armas, saque la cabeza a la calle para ver si había no-muertos en la cercanía.

Y, a decir verdad, por estos días encerrado con ella había olvidado totalmente la existencia de estos seres. Hasta comenzaba a tener miedo de encararlos nuevamente.

Había varios no-muertos en la calle, dos mujeres y un varón. Las mujeres tenían fuertes mordidas en los brazos y el varón un despiadado tajo en la garganta y podía ver parte de su tráquea, era asqueroso a decir verdad y no se dieron cuenta de que saque medio cuerpo. Todos estaban a 5 metros caminando en círculos, lentamente corrí la cortina de acero y Celestia empujo la moto con quietud, los imbéciles no notaron nada y me subí a la moto. Celestia me abrazo de las caderas, y aunque sentí una linda y casi desconocida sensación, no podía distraerme. Puse las manos en el acelerador y encendí la moto haciéndola rugir, los no-muertos reaccionaron y se acercaron tambaleándose lentamente, me reía de su inutilidad y aceleré lo más fuerte y salí de mi calle.

Esquive varios carros y tantos no-muertos en dirección al norte, con el fresco aire del mediodía moviendo nuestros cabellos y con Celestia abrazada a mí.

—¿Qué tan lejos piensas ir? —Dijo con una voz fuerte por la potente brisa.

—No lo sé, tu eres la de la idea. Dime, hasta donde quieres ir tú.

—He visto los mapas que tienes en tu casa, y a decir verdad diría que fuéramos muy al norte.

—¿Qué tanto?

—A ese país que llaman Norteamérica—Casi me caigo de la moto por su respuesta. Imagine que quería ir al norte, pero no a Norteamérica.

—Bueno, en teoría es cerca el país. En teoría.

—¿Por qué?

—No recuerdo bien si te lo dije; Pero la frontera al otro país esta casi a 18 horas en automóvil. Por lo que tenemos que cruzar muchas ciudades y el combustible, aunque nos dure varios días no te puedo asegurar que el estado general de la motocicleta sea el mismo.

—¿Y si resiste?

—Tendremos todo un país que explorar, pero comenzaría otro problema.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por donde empezar? No tenemos ninguna pista, ninguna señal de vida y yo torpemente deje las radios de alta frecuencia en el mar y deje la casa abierta. Así que si por milagro alguien apareciese vería que no hay nadie.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargué—Estábamos pasando por un lago, mi ciudad tiene varios de ellos y las casas cercas a los lagos. En el lago que pasábamos había una avenida que recorría mayor parte y había una vía única para ciclistas y en el pasto había bancas de todo tipo y no muertos rondando en el sendero pegado al lago—aparecerá una nota apenas dejemos las cercanías, es una magia de temporización. Tu hogar se cerrará y se protegerá una vez te alejes lo suficiente de ella y solo se abrirá para alguien con vida así que si de milagro aparece otro ser humano tendrá las comodidades que tuvimos hasta nuestro regreso.

—¿Regresaremos? —Mi pregunta no tenia el tono para saber si regresaríamos pronto, sino de que si sobreviviremos al viaje y volveremos sanos y salvos. Ella entendió el contexto y se recargo en mi espalda, acariciándome el vientre con sus manos.

—Si, regresaremos. Buscaremos a más humanos y volveremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

—¿Qué hay de tu hogar? Equestria, tienes que volver antes de año nuevo. Tenemos una semana literal.

—No me preocupa eso, puedo vivir el tiempo suficiente para eso. Solo espero que mi estudiante y mi hermana estén bien, Tirek es un enemigo poderoso y espero que hayan salido victoriosas ante él.

Durante el camino guardamos silencio tras esa platica, pasando por las arterias principales de mi ciudad, aun a alta velocidad me mantenía a los 80 Kilómetros o debajo de ellos, tenia que estar a tiempo en caso de que haya un bloqueo. Celestia veía los enormes edificios de esta parte de la ciudad; Hospitales, escuelas y concesionarias con todo tipo de vehículos y no-muertos. Todos llamados por el ruido de la Harley y nosotros hicimos de la vista gorda. No nos íbamos a detener por ellos.

El cielo aun gris por la temporada invernal nos bloqueaba de los rayos del sol, aunque recuerdo que el sol ya no se asoma por las nubes. Simplemente en verano solo hace un poco de calor, pero siempre están las nubes bloqueando todo. Como una infinita cama de algodón. Y siempre me pregunto qué causo esto.

¿La tierra esta avergonzada de que toda la gente que la poblaba murió? ¿Qué había de los animales? También murieron y aunque la evolución hará lo suyo de nuevo tomara millones de años para que vuelva a ver vida animal, solo hay vegetación y bosques en la ciudad. Y era donde pasábamos.

Mi ciudad no era muy grande, apenas se notaba en el mapa. Era vecina de dos ciudades más de igual tamaño y los turistas comúnmente la confundían con una sola, pero eran tres ciudades y la más grande, relativamente. Estaba ya invadida por la naturaleza, algunas casas habían sido sepultadas por grandes arboles y comenzaban a verse en la avenida en la que nos encontrábamos. Saliendo de la ciudad donde viví toda mi vida.

La avenida era una gran extensión de cuatro carriles y había negocios de camiones de carga y tractores, sí. Esta ciudad era más para el comercio industrial que en si para personas, la carretera estaba como el resto; Atiborrada de vehículos quemados y otros volcados, aquí tuve que bajar la velocidad para esquivar los vehículos, Celestia tomo a Violeta por si las dudas mientras esquivaban los vehículos, la cantidad de no-muertos aquí era impresionante. En la avenida había cientos de no-muertos, todos mayormente trabajadores de estas tiendas, con uniformes de mezclilla y chalecos de seguridad manchados de sangre.

Celestia aun con el arma en mano me tomo con algo de miedo, no esperaba tantos no-muertos, yo igual, a lo lejos veía las grandes chimeneas de las industrias y los largos campos donde el bosque comenzaba a surgir entre los edificios y vehículos.

Y no dude y pise a fondo con todas mis ganas, aquí los vehículos habían disminuido y solo había tráileres volcados y otros con sus cargamentos reventados por los incendios. Celestia quería llegar al Norte cuanto antes. Y aunque tengo mis sospechas debo de hacerlo, no quiero estar en medio de la nada para año nuevo.

Y pise a fondo, yendo al norte, esquivando fácilmente todo no-muerto, teníamos 18 horas para llegar, pero a esta velocidad llegaremos antes.

 **CAPITULO XV FRONTERA**

Era impresionante lo rápido que llegamos a la Frontera con Norte América, apenas pasaron 12 horas que partimos de mi ciudad natal, era medianoche y era obvio que no hicimos ninguna parada gracias a la terquedad de Celestia, pero era bueno. No quería estar en un pueblo en medio del bosque con miedo a que nos invadan los no-muertos.

Hace unos minutos cruzamos el puente de la frontera y nos instalamos en una tienda de ropa. Aunque había unos no-muertos dentro nos hicimos cargo sin llamar la atención del resto que rondaba en las bien conservadas calles, era raro. Las calles aquí estaban en buen estado y aun podía ver torres de vigilancia con luz propia y de hecho desde el interior de la tienda podía ver una gran torre con una lampara encendida, aunque parpadeante por la falta de energía. Solo le quedaran pocos días hasta apagarse.

En esta parte del mundo comenzaba a sentirse más frio. Y aunque lo sentimos a medio trayecto, el frio de esta parte era fuerte. Tenia los dedos casi entumecidos, la Harley la deje dentro de la tienda. Cerca de los pantalones de mezclilla y sujetadores.

Y Celestia dormida en mis brazos, con todo su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras estoy sentado sobre una cama improvisada de ropa y nos cubríamos con camisas XXXL, si que las personas americanas tenían sobrepeso. ¿Habrá ese tipo de no-muertos por aquí aun? ¿Caminaran tan siquiera? En fin.

Celestia dormía tranquilamente en mi pecho con sus manos en mis hombros, su respiración ligera pero profunda me tranquilizaba y sus suaves palpitaciones sincronizaban con las mías. Me quede pensativo, ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en mí? ¿Por qué quiere que consiga a otros humanos? Es claro que esta conmigo porque soy al único que conoce, pero lo segundo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es consciente que cuando muera mi especie quedara extinta? ¿Qué hará ella si muero? No puedo dormir por esas preguntas, era lógico que si muero ella abandonaría este mundo, pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué no puedo tomar la iniciativa? Podría matarnos ahora mismo, le disparo en la cabeza y luego yo. Así ella no pasa por esta mierda y yo me libro de mis pecados.

Pero eso lo deseché apenas la vi dormir, ver su suave y fina cara descansar en mí, y su ondulante cabello rubio en mi barbilla cosquilleándome. No podía matarla, aunque si nuestras vidas corrieran peligro. ¿Lo haría? Eso tendría que hablarlo con ella.

Conseguimos un mapa y antes de que ella se quedara dormida vimos que estábamos en lo que era Texas (McAllen), y marco una ruta por todos los estados de la frontera y terminaríamos en Tucson, Arizona. Lo que según vendrían siendo casi 2 mil Kilómetros, sí. Otro largo viaje, apenas pasaron 12 horas y ya siento el peso de todo el camino, menos mal que estamos bien preparados y Celestia tiene todo el equipaje encogido. Si, me sigue siendo raro e irreal eso. En fin. Haber que podremos hacer mañana.

 **CAPITULO XVI NOMADAS (PARTE II)**

Aunque estemos en esta ciudad, y es muy grande. Sigo impresionado de que las calles se hayan mantenido muy bien conservadas a pesar de que no hay nadie quien la habite. Había muchos no-muertos en las calles gracias a las anchas avenidas y largos puentes, Celestia y yo sacamos del equipaje una radio y emitimos un mensaje.

"Somos una pareja de sobrevivientes, estamos comenzando con nuestro viaje para encontrar más personas, de donde venimos solo hay no-muertos y vinimos con el fin de reestablecer nuestra civilización, no están solos, estaremos todo el día pasando por la ciudad y partiremos al anochecer, cualquiera que escuche este mensaje. No están solos, aquí estamos"

Obviamente el mensaje lo traduje a ingles ya que Celestia solo sabe el español. Y comenzamos desde la tienda donde pasamos la noche hasta el centro de la ciudad, rascacielos y un cielo gris con una capa anaranjada. Aquí el sol al menos se mostraba un poco, pero daba un aspecto de atardecer.

Pasamos con la radio y unas bocinas reproduciéndose, obviamente llamamos la atención de los no-muertos y estos aparecían de los callejones y otros caían de las ventanas, pero ninguna señal de vida.

—¿Segura de todo esto Celestia? Sabes que en minutos nos invadirán los no-muertos, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos. Sin contar que no conozco la ciudad y en cualquier momento podemos meternos en un callejón sin salida.

—Segura, se que hay más personas en el mundo, no eres el ultimo Arturo.

—¿Y que te hace creer eso?

—No lo sé, es una corazonada. Pero ten fe, encontraremos a más personas.

Pero no fue así, fue lindo verla convencida de eso, pero no fue así. Los no-muertos nos invadieron, y tuve que salir de la ciudad. El plan fue un fracaso, de no ser por mi rápida reacción nos hubieran matado. Celestia y yo estábamos en la carretera, un desierto a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad, ella estaba dejando un cartel escribiendo las coordenadas de mi hogar y con mi ayuda escrito el mensaje que dimos por la radio y aquí dejamos varias latas de comida y agua.

Veía toda su acción en el asiento de la moto. Con Ultra en la mano, viéndola de espaldas. Con el aire rosando su cabello. Levante el arma con casi intenciones de disparar, si la mató podría volver a mi hogar y me quito toda molestia, y puse el dedo en el gatillo, pero. No, no lo hare. Pero si la mató todo esto será en vano, ella tiene un reino que proteger, ella ama tanto a su reino que me lo dice a diario.

Además, haría lo mismo que hizo mi especie. Matar a otros seres vivos por miedo. Baje el arma a la vez que ella volteaba y caminaba hacia mi con el aire moviendo su vestido y cabello. Con una sonrisa, una sonrisa horriblemente envidiable, quisiera sonreír de esa misma manera. Se subió a la moto y regrese la mirada al frente, paso sus manos y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y partimos.

Teníamos que ir a otro estado, no podíamos quedarnos siempre aquí. Debemos de avanzar, comenzare a dejar migajas por donde andamos, cada quinientos metros frenaba y quemaba un poco la llanta de la moto para dejar una marca en el piso. Soportar el chirrido de las llantas era lo de menos, pero si había humanos y dudo aún. Verán las marcas y sabrán a donde fuimos y claro. Deje una lata de comida a un lado del rastro del asfalto. Estamos en la 83 y pasaremos por un pequeño pueblo y pasaremos de largo deteniéndonos en Laredo un par de horas y dejar otro mensaje.

Íbamos a tope en la moto. La ciudad estaba casi 200 Kilómetros y por fortuna la carretera estaba desierta, solo que había que tener cuidado en las curvas. Calculo que a esta velocidad llegaremos en 2 horas o menos, depende que tan precavido sea en las vueltas.

Miraba de vez en cuando el paisaje, el desierto cubierto por algunas casas y gasolineras, plantas ondeando con la fuerte corriente de aire y la arena delante de nosotros. Únicamente con el motor de nuestra motocicleta veíamos pasar rápidamente todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor y estaba en paz hasta que Celestia abrió la boca.

—¿Y qué harás cuando encontremos más humanos? —Apenas escuche su pregunta por el ruido de la moto y el aire, pero me basto para bajar un poco la vista y la velocidad.

—¿Segura que encontraremos más humanos? Digo, de momento tu y yo estamos bien, pero ¿Ellos? Ni idea. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque quisiera saber más de tu especie; Con lo que aprendí de ti estos días y la historia de todo esto me dejo con ganas de saber más. Sabes, en mi reino debo de ser casi un erudito en todo tipo de temas para saber cómo actuar, pero aquí, es casi como si fuera imaginario. A veces siento que es un sueño y aun sigo atrapada en el Limbo.

—Lo siento por no haberte inculcado bien nuestra cultura, sabes. Cuando el mundo se vino abajo también la historia. Y dudo que por aquí allá alguien que te cuente toda nuestra cultura. Pero lo que se, es que no siempre fuimos así.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo eran?

—Éramos más tranquilos, claro. Había uno que otro conflicto, pero nada fuera del otro mundo, a diferencia de tu mundo aquí se resolvía con política. Había consejos con personas capacitadas en los temas, les decían políticos. Ellos se sabían las leyes al pie de la letra y sabían como aplicarla y cada país tenia sus gobernantes y todos ellos se congregaban en una gran sede, la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Todos hablando de como fomentar la paz y evitar guerras. Pero, se fue a la mierda eso y bueno. Ya sabes el resto.

—¿Y como era eso? ¿Políticos?

—Bueno, eran gobernadores máximos de una porción de territorio, y todos servían al presidente de la nación, él era el máximo líder en el país y líder militar, el decidía que tratos dar a otros países y con quienes relacionarse. Dependiendo el presidente, era como iba a vivir el pueblo. Y se elegía a base de votos.

—¿Y tu país? ¿Era bien gobernado?

—No muy bien, digo. Yo nunca viví tantos problemas como al resto de ciudades, pero si había mucha escasez y violencia, robos y asesinatos también. Me acostumbre mucho a esas cosas que creo que por eso no me afecta matar personas, bueno. Sus cadáveres. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad, quería saber como gobernaban. Pero escoger gente y que ellos decidieran el destino de sus personas. Y que, bueno. Causaran problemas, me preocupa. Yo nunca traicionaría la confianza de mi pueblo, ellos confían tanto en mi hermana como yo, somos 4 princesas en Equestria y cada una protege sus ciudades, pero todas somos una gran representación del amor de nuestro pueblo y juramos que nunca los dejaríamos atrás.

—Eso explicaría porque te quieres ir—Y Celestia se enmudeció, apretó mi vientre mientras doblábamos una curva, al pie de una montaña—No quieres dejar a tu pueblo solo, pero no quieres dejarme a mi aquí ¿Verdad?

—Si—Vi a lo lejos pasando la curva aquella ciudad, estábamos a una hora de camino aun, pero a mi velocidad será rápido—Quiero volver a mi hogar, pero desde que se de tu historia, de tu pasado. Me da miedo dejarte atrás.

—No deberías, si muero. Encontrare la paz, ¿Deseo morir? Si, pero tengo que dejarte en tu mundo, y es claro que ya sabes cómo volver.

—Si—Volvió a responder, apretando aun más fuerte mi estómago. sonreí—Descubrí el hechizo a los 5 días de estar despierta, pero vi este mundo, esta soledad. Y me dio miedo dejarte atrás, no te quiero dejar Arturo, no hasta que encontremos más humanos.

—¿Y si no los encontramos? Tienes que volver en una semana sino morirás tú y esto habrá sido en vano.

—¡No! ¡Claro que encontraremos más humanos! ¡Se que hay humanos por aquí! Mi corazón me lo dice.

—Confiare en "Tu corazón" pero no te ilusiones tanto, prepárate para cualquier cosa. ¿Entendido?

No dijo nada, solo sentí su cabeza moverse, asintió y seguimos de largo.

Estaba de más decir que encontramos no-muertos en la ciudad donde descansamos, nos quedamos en una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad mientras estiraba mi espalda y Celestia dejaba otro cartel indicando nuestra dirección, estaba sentado en la banca viendo a un no-muerto en el piso con lo que fue una vez su cabeza, su lengua estaba de fuera y los sesos regados por el asfalto. Tenia a Ultra en la mano y esta me temblaba, cada vez rematarlos se me hacia más difícil. Carajo. Estuvimos media hora sentados en la banca de la gasolinera viendo el cielo anaranjado, ahora sí. Estaba atardeciendo, apenas un día y ya me siento agotado, pero verla a ella. Tan tranquila, tan alegre. Me motivaba a seguir.

Ya no estaba solo. Y debo de seguir por ella.

 **CAPITULO XVII EL FIN DEL CAMINO Y NO SE A DONDE IR (PARTE I)**

Llevamos ya 4 días de camino, carajo. 4 días cuando inicialmente solo seria 20 horas de camino y el resto debieron haber sido de búsqueda, pero todo fue mal. O no sé, solo maldigo nuestra suerte. Apenas llegamos a El paso fuimos invadidos de miles de no-muertos, había tantos que no pude esquivarlos y caímos del a moto.

De no ser por Celestia habríamos muerto, me tomo entre sus brazos y alzo vuelo sobre ellos y vi la moto perderse entre la multitud de cadáveres, la ciudad estaba sumergida en un incendio interminable. Los edificios aun ardían y los no-muertos salían de los edificios en llamas, me preocupaba mucho ver tanto movimiento en la ciudad. ¿Tenía años quemándose o será reciente? No lo sé, pero Celestia tuvo que sacarnos de la ciudad sin dejar un rastro. Solo la jodida moto, pude salvar las armas, pero no todas sus municiones, tenemos varias en los suministros encogidos, pero no bastara, pero salvamos toda la comida.

Ahora estamos en el techo de un edificio desconocido de 10 pisos con la noche sobre nosotros, estoy lleno de rasguños y mi pantalón lleno de sangre de no-muerto, por gracia divina o suerte pura no resultamos heridos o infectados, Celestia esta hecha un ovillo a mi lado, durmiendo, veo su rostro y aun esta aterrada. Y la entiendo.

Caímos de la moto de golpe y rodamos hasta el mar de no-muertos, ver todas esas caras grises y ensangrentadas agrupadas sobre nosotros y sin contar que había niños entre el montón. Es aterrador, mis manos me tiemblan aun por el susto y aunque trato de calmarme es difícil, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo esas miradas frías y esos dientes sucios con sangre en vez de saliva. Aun siento en la pierna la mano de un no-muerto que se aferro a mi pie cuando Celestia nos saco de allí, de no ser por las calcetas si me hubiera enterrado las uñas y ya me habría suicidado con tal de no infectar a Celestia.

Carajo, llevamos 4 días aquí arriba y los no-muertos siguen viniendo, los escucho aun en la noche golpear las paredes del edificio y a veces algunas ventanas, me quedo viendo a la puerta que da acceso al edificio aterrado, esperando a que uno de esos no-muertos rompan la puerta y nos den fin. Tanta mierda, tanta mierda. Debemos de avanzar, me levante de mi lugar y tome un tubo de acero que estaba en el suelo y lo cruce con la puerta. Me asome por el tejado y podía ver apenas sus cabezas tambalearse y algunos entrar al edificio torpemente. Todos con esos gritos muertos enfurecidos de que su comida este tan cerca y tan lejos.

No podía ver cuántos eran, pero si sé que eran muchos. Era triste, desesperanzador ver este paisaje. Refuerza mi punto: TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS.

Al amanecer despertamos con un fuerte grito, un grito que hizo eco por toda la ciudad, un grito desgarrador. Celestia y yo despertamos de golpe y corrimos hacia uno de los bordes de la ciudad, vimos a una chica. SI, UNA CHICA. Era apenas un punto marrón en la calle con miles de no-muertos detrás de ella, tambaleándose. Mire a Celestia y ella a mí, asentimos y Celestia me tomo de los brazos y salto del edificio.

He de mencionar que me aterra esto, pero era la única forma, gracias a Celestia que tiene tanta fuerza para mantenernos en el aire mucho tiempo.

La chica corría a lo largo de la calle mientras desenfundaba a Ultra y le quitaba el seguro. Celestia descendía velozmente contracorriente, y comencé a disparar para llamar la atención de los no-muertos, la chica reacciono viendo al cielo, distinguí apenas su ropa. Era una camisa de manga corta de color blanco con pantalones caquis y botas negras. Tenia una gran mochila color rojo con un oso de peluche colgando.

—¡Celestia! ¡Es una niña! ¡Mira! —Exactamente no era una niña, tendría a mi ver unos 16 o 17 años. Pero la desesperación no me dejo ver claro—¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No se porque tengo ese instinto, pero tengo que salvarla. Es otro humano. OTRO HUMANO MALDITA SEA.

Descendimos lo suficiente para estar a 7 metros sobre la chica, no tenía ningún arma a simple vista por lo que sí, estaba a la merced. Ella alzaba los brazos para que pudiera estar en el aire con nosotros, sin importar lo ridículo o fantasioso que se viera, quería que la salváramos.

—¡Cuidado! —Celestia grito a todo pulmón y levante la vista, carajo. Como salidos del infierno aparecieron varias decenas de no-muertos, comencé a disparar delante de mi para abrirle paso a la chica, pero era inútil. Eran tantos que apenas mataba una decena aparecían más y tenia que recargar las pistolas, ahora si me arrepiento de tomar armas lujosas y no prácticas. Maldita sea.

La chica reacciono a tiempo y aun con un tropiezo que tuvo doblo hacia un callejón y nosotros igual. La chica comenzó a gritar en ingles conforme nos acercábamos, el callejón era estrecho, pero podíamos pasar, no había ninguna escalera de emergencia como las de esas películas, pero había más pasillos y de ellos aparecían no-muertos.

—¡BAJAME! —Grite forcejeando viéndola y Celestia no me soltaba—¡QUE ME BAJES!

—Mira…—Ella respondió, con un tono de voz triste. Regrese la mirada hacia la chica y ella había tropezado con tres no-muertos, deje de forzar cuando la vi caer delante de ellos y como hienas caer sobre ella. Y comérsela, escuche sus gritos ahogados y su mano alzarse entre el trio de no-muertos, viéndome a los ojos. La vi a los ojos, eran ojos color esmeralda. Llenos de sangre y lágrimas, y de pronto. Caer de golpe, su brazo cayo y otro no-muerto se lo arranco de un mordisco. Celestia cayo sobre el techo de un edificio, rodamos varias veces hasta que chocamos con cajas de madera.

Quede boca abajo viendo a Celestia y ella arrodillada. Tomada de las manos, llorando. Veía su mirada, estaba sufriendo. Yo estaba en shock. Estaba paralizado. Era una chica joven, me pase la mano por la frente, tenia los dedos helados. Sudaba del impacto, tenia miedo. Vi a una chica morir delante de mis ojos, una superviviente.

Seguramente iba siguiendo nuestros pasos y por el tamaño de la mochila tenia mucho tiempo en el camino. Y nos alcanzó en estos días que estuvimos aquí varados.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Grito Celestia entre lagrimas mientras yo me reincorporaba. Camine tambaleándome hacia la vista al callejón, saque la cabeza y vi como los no-muertos se alejaron de la chica, o lo que quedo de ella, era horripilante, no quedaba casi nada de ella. De la calle llego el resto de no-muertos y sin ningún respeto, se abalanzaron al cadáver, tanto la habían mordido que no tuvo ni la oportunidad de convertirse. Y comencé a llorar viendo el callejón llenarse de no-muertos, como hormigas trepando en su presa escuchando sus pisadas.

—Esta mierda empezó hace 10 años. Yo tenia 14 años, seguramente ella teni años. Mierda, estamos jodidos Celestia. Estamos jodidos—Me derrumbe entre lágrimas retorciéndome del dolor, maldita sea. Maldita sea.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Celestia estaba derrumbada en una esquina llorando, con las alas caídas y yo rezando a quien sea quien estuviera arriba. Que acabe con esta mierda, era una niña. Era una niña cuando esto empezó, si tuvo suerte sus padres estuvieron con ella hasta el ultimo minuto. Y ahora ella, murió. Murió por nuestra culpa.

Después de horas, después de largas horas llorando, me reincorpore. Me limpie las lagrimas y voltee a ver a Celestia, estaba sentada en medio del techo, usando sus alas para cubrir su cuerpo, mirando al suelo con las lagrimas secas en su rostro. Me acerque a ella lentamente para no asustarla, y al llegar delante de ella me arrodille y acaricie su rostro. Limpiando sus lágrimas, pero solo la manchaba con la tierra en mis manos.

Apoye mi frente con el de ella y cerro los ojos y volvió a llorar, en silencio. Y yo la abracé, ahora fui yo quien la abrazo. Era una agradable sensación, pero el pensar en la chica. Pensar que murió, daba otro énfasis mi abrazo. Celestia esta sola por dentro ahora, experimento de primera mano lo que yo vi hace años. Y aunque no espero que entienda mis emociones espero que entienda de que esto pasó por culpa de los humanos y no merecemos seguir aquí.

Estuvimos abrazados durante horas, hasta quedamos dormidos así. Sin importar el latente peligro de los no-muertos, dormimos juntos, sentados en el frio piso de aquel edificio lamentándonos, culpándonos por nuestra idiotez e inutilidad.

Soñé que era un rey, un rey de una época distante. Era un Rey malvado, tenia tres hermosas hijas pero una estaba maldita por culpa de otro hombre, la obligo a hacer cosas malas y matar a muchas personas pero yo llegue y la salve de esa maldición y mi reino próspero y se convirtió en el centro de atención del mundo pero mi sueño termino en que el hombre que maldijo a mi hija me asesino con una espada con la punta acuñada y mi hija, aquella que estaba maldita se corrompió y volvió a asesinar personas con el fin de juntar poder para matar a mi asesino.

Abrí los ojos y Celestia me tenia en brazos, volando hacia lo desconocido, veía su mirada llena de franqueza y valor, aun con lágrimas, pero ahora con valor. No dije nada, solo me limite a verla, como el aire despejaba su frente y ver el desierto debajo de nosotros. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero íbamos a llegar a nuestro destino.

Iban nos a ir a Tucson, Arizona.

Donde todo iba a terminar, quiero creer que ahí habrá más humanos. De no ser así ¿Por qué Celestia habrá escogido esta ciudad como destino final?

Llegamos a la ciudad, era una ciudad pequeña. Casi como la mía, pero a la mitad del desierto. Había un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, no sé qué tantos pisos, pero era casi como una torre, un edificio en espiral con grandes ventanas reflejando el cielo grisáceo. Celestia bajo al suelo firmo con el enorme edificio en medio de la ciudad, las casas y demás edificios no eran nada a lado de este. Desde el suelo era como un gran alfiler y parecía que cortaría el cielo en cualquier momento.

La puerta principal eran dos grandes puertas de cristal polarizado y podía vernos fácilmente reflejados, Celestia se sentó cansada y sus alas se desplomaron en el suelo y algunas plumas cayeron sobre ella.

—Celestia, ¿Estas bien?

—La chica, dime. ¿Qué sentiste al verla con vida? —Levanto la vista aun con esa tristeza, tenía una mirada seria, pero si percibía esa tristeza.

—¿A ella? Bonito, era la primera vez desde que comenzó todo esto y verla me dio esperanza. A pesar del triste final que tuvo.

—Aún pienso que tu especie tiene futuro Arturo, quiero que tú seas su gobernante.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres una persona genuina. Tienes mucho valor, has pasado todo este tiempo en soledad y sabes lo difícil que es estar en medio de la muerte y mantener la paciencia. Las personas necesitan a un líder, un Rey—Esas eran palabras pesadas. Y se equivocaba, todo el tiempo tuve miedo y no había día que no pensara en quitarme la vida.

No dije nada, me quedé callado ante su firme mirada. Duramos un largo minuto en silencio hasta que la puerta detrás de nosotros se abrió.

Era una puerta corrediza y se escucho la puerta rechinar en las vías del suelo, pudimos ver el interior del edificio y era un abismo, tome a Penny con fuerza y me quede estático viendo a la absoluta oscuridad esperando a que apareciera un no-muerto o peor, cientos de no-muertos. Estuve un largo rato parado delante de la puerta con Celestia detrás de mí, con el sudor en mi frente cayendo por todo mi rostro, afortunadamente ningún no-muerto apareció por la puerta y baje el arma aliviado, pero debo de estar alerta.

Celestia se recargo en mi hombro y extendió su mano derecha lanzando una pequeña esfera blanca y al entrar al edificio se ilumino; Una extrañamente bien cuidada recepción con un gran escritorio en medio y una computadora encima, detrás una pared de madera con un logo de acero, era un ave Fénix con las alas extendidas en Angulo, irónicamente la compañía se llamaba Phoenix Inc.

—Es aquí—Dijo con seriedad, me tomo del hombro y camino hacia el interior. ¿Acaso aquí habrá más humanos? ¿Seré en verdad lo que ella dijo?

Con el arma en mano entre al edificio detrás de ella, acople una linterna que tenía en el bolsillo en la parte inferior del cañón, el recibidor de este lugar no era muy diferente al resto pero impresionaba que todo estuviera bien ordenado, no había ningún rastro de pelea ni de no-muertos, en la parte izquierda de la recepción había una pequeña sala de espera con sofás de terciopelo y una pequeña mesa de cristal con tazas de café, me acerque con cuidado y vi que las tazas tenían restos de café, café hecho piedra y mohoso y con telarañas. La mesa tenia una gruesa capa de polvo y al tomar la taza quedo un gran circulo perfecto en la mesa. Raro.

Regrese la atención a Celestia y camino hacia uno de los pasillos a un costado, me regrese hacia ella viendo el largo pasillo, era un gran pasillo con muchas oficinas con paredes de cristal, escritorios bien ordenados y computadoras, preocupantemente ordenadas. No había ningún desorden o señal de saqueo. Era preocupante, seguí con Celestia a mi lado caminando a través del largo pasillo, el suelo era una alfombra larga de color azul marino y el techo metálico con algunas lámparas colgando, pero por el paso de los años.

Había varios cruces y cada uno de ellos me asomaba inspeccionando todo, pero era lo mismo, era como un aterrador laberinto y todas las oficinas eran iguales, Celestia me tomo del antebrazo con miedo. Si, me sentía de la misma forma. No se porque este lugar esta así.

Al fondo de este pasillo, o más bien de esta red de oficinas llegamos a un elevador, las paredes eran de madera fina y tenían luces led tintineantes en el suelo a lo largo de la pared. Y el elevador se abrió, con un fuerte rechinido y el interior era una pequeña cabina de cristal con las esquinas metálicas y una luz amarillenta. Mire a Celestia y ella a mí, asentimos y entramos al elevador. Temerosos de cualquier cosa ¿Qué nos espera aquí? ¿Por qué no hemos huido?

Dentro del elevador baje ya mi arma, mire a Celestia y ella me abrazo fuertemente, sin importar nada. Me abrazo, yo acaricie su cabeza cerrando los ojos, todo ha pasado muy rápido. Todo, apenas tuvimos tiempo para charlar hace varios días, vimos a una chica morir y ahora estamos en un edificio totalmente desconocido y aparenta estar abandonado sin ninguna señal de no-muertos, y, a decir verdad, no vimos a ningún no-muerto en el exterior, lo cual es raro.

Celestia no me soltó durante el descenso, y ya estaba tardando.

—Dime Celestia, ¿Por qué crees que aquí habrá humanos?

—Tengo una corazonada—Dijo tomándome del pecho, acaricio mi pecho en suaves movimientos circulares—Quiero que seas feliz Arturo, he visto que tienes mucha tristeza. Quiero que vivas, que seas feliz. Este mundo, todavía tiene esperanza. Quiero que seas un líder, un Rey. Puedes ser un Rey, agradezco mucho que hayas aparecido en mi vida Arturo. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo contigo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —Al verla sonreír, sentí mi estomago caer al suelo. Y mi sangre helarse.

—No, no puede ser. ¿en serio es hoy? —Ella asintió con esa sonrisa, acaricio mi rostro. Veía esas enormes pupilas purpuras brillantes, no podía creer que hoy era su ultimo día. 31 de diciembre. No, no podía ser.

—Si, solo espero que él te ayude a encontrar más humanos.

—¿él? ¿Quién es "él"? —Y el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, con una fuerte luz blanca cegadora, como en cámara lenta. Escuche más voces, demasiadas voces.

Entre la luz vi varias siluetas entrar al elevador y dos hombres vestidos de traje negro con armas largas entraron y nos sacaron tomados del brazo, gritándonos en inglés. No entendía lo que sucedía, estaba aturdido por tanto ruido. Los hombres nos dejaron entrar y me tomaron de los brazos colocándolos en mi espalda y a Celestia también. Aunque ella no se veía molesta por esta acción.

La luz sobre nosotros fue disminuyendo y delante de nosotros. En una gran sala de dos pisos con paredes metálicas, luces de neón en las esquinas y muchas habitaciones, personas. Había más personas, muchas personas.

Nos arrodillaron y nos apuntaron a la cabeza con sus armas, eran armas AR-15 y las ropas negras eran trajes militares teñidas de negro, los hombres no tenían casco, pero en sus cuellos tenían trajes de neopreno del mismo color y botas de casquillo, lo note al ver una bota de cerca y tener en la punta el filo del acero dentro de la bota. En los chalecos antibalas tenían el mismo logo del ave fénix en el vestíbulo. Todos gritándonos en inglés, y las personas por detrás viéndonos con temor. ¿Había muchas personas aun? ¿En serio?

La sala donde estábamos era de dos pisos, en donde llegamos era el segundo piso y se podía ver la parte inferior gracias por que solo el segundo piso eran largos puentes y había un puente cruzando de extremo a extremo, no vi niños, pero había muchas mujeres. Más mujeres que hombres.

Detrás de estos soldados apareció otra silueta. Más alta que el resto. No tenia piel, no tenia ojos, en cambio tenia grandes placas de acero blanco como brazos y cuerpo, de ojos dos luces azules y en el pecho tenía el ave Fénix. Era un robot ¿Qué?

—¡Alto! —Grito aquel robot separando a los soldados de nosotros, sus dedos eran largos y podía ver que se doblaban 5 veces, parecían manos de araña o no lo sé, pero era escalofriante—Son los sujetos que esperábamos.

—Doctor Knives, debemos de revisarlos si no están infectados, no podemos arriesgar el complejo a estar en contacto con el virus.

—No se preocupen, ya me he encargado de eso, el elevador tenia en su interior químicos esterilizantes y en mi escáner no veo ningún tipo de infección, solo un rasguño, pero tiene restos de asfalto. Así que son igual de limpios que nosotros—Este robot, tenía voz de robot, pero hablaba tan fluidamente como un humano. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué hay tantos humanos aquí? ¿Qué esta pasando? —Les ordeno que los suelten y los traigan inmediatamente a mi oficina.

—Si señor—Y los soldados nos levantaron del suelo a la fuerza, tomando a Celestia del hombro lastimándola. El robot los detuvo nuevamente.

—Gentilmente, por favor. No quiero tener que tomar medidas ante sus rebeldes acciones—Y los soldados cruzaron miradas entre ellos ¿Nerviosos? Y asintieron, nos soltaron, pero nos empujaron al frente, Celestia me veía confundida y yo estaba en las mismas, veíamos a la gente y ellos se alejaban de nosotros.

Pasamos por el lado derecho de este lugar, a mi derecha había una serie de habitaciones, con puertas corredizas y grandes ventanas protegidas en acero. El interior había personas viéndonos con mucho temor, señores adultos entre los 40 y 50 y mujeres un poco más jóvenes. Todos con batas blancas, y debajo camisas de overoles negros con el logo bordado en blanco.

A mi izquierda, estaba la planta baja, había mesas de campo en el centro con personas comiendo, todos viéndonos mientras combinan con cautela, podía ver en una esquina una cocina grande con los cocineros, también hombre y mujer, usaban sus batas, pero encima tenían un delantal blanco.

Celestia veía a todas direcciones como yo con temor, con intriga. Este lugar, se veía muy bueno para ser cierto. Tantas personas, viviendo en un solo lugar. Lejos de esta mierda. Carajo, ¿Qué clase de mundo vivimos?

Cruzamos una puerta delante de nosotros y subimos un par de escaleras, pasando por una corta recepción y entramos a una oficina, aunque grande, tenía toques hogareños; Una chimenea, aunque artificial, unas fotos sobre une escritorio de madera con un hombre de edad avanzada con su hija y una mujer rubia muy joven, un pescado colgado en la pared y una alfombra con piel de oso. Estos soldados nos soltaron y desataron las manos y salieron y este robot entro y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. La cara de este robot, era casi de una calavera, pero no tenía boca. Solo los dos ojos azules brillando. Como grandes focos. Era el más alto, yo media 1.90. Este robot media 2 metros y medio.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, veo que han logrado sobrevivir al apocalipsis—Dijo mirándonos a ambos, escuchando los engranajes de su cuerpo moverse —Se que han de estar cansados, pero entiendo que no tienen mucho tiempo.

—Así es—Respondió Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa—Espero que Arturo pueda encontrar paz entre su gente.

—Y lo hará—Volteo a verme—He esperado por usted y por la princesa desde hace semanas.

—Un momento ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué hay personas con vida? ¿Qué es usted? —Y el se recargo un poco cruzándose de piernas tomándose de las manos asintiendo.

—Entiendo, me llamo Albert Knives, soy el presidente fundador de la compañía. Junto con mi esposa Linda creamos este hermoso Bunker antes de que el apocalipsis comenzara. Estas bajo lo ultimo que queda de nuestra compañía Phoenix Inc. Estas en el único refugio de la humanidad.

—¿Qué es usted?

—Yo soy el Doctor Albert Knives—Volvió a decir—O lo que era, ya que cuando comenzó la infección terminé infectándome del virus y en un intento desesperado hice una copia de mi mente y la transferí a este robot de ultima generación, donde gracias a el mi intelecto se ha aumentado lo suficiente para mantener con vida a todas las personas de aquí, que por cierto todos son científicos de renombre del viejo mundo.

—¿Este lugar?

—Es un Bunker diseñado por mi esposa, es una cámara especial donde se refugiarían los políticos más importantes y celebridades de la época, pero al haber ocurrido las tragedias solo pudimos mantener a los científicos. Por desgracia mi esposa Linda y mi amada hija no lograron ver el hermoso amanecer del día siguiente tras la caída de las bombas rusas.

—¿Cómo conoce a Celestia?

—Bueno, eso lo puede responder ella—Dijo señalando a Celestia y ella volteo a verme con emoción.

—¡Si! Antes de salir de tu hogar en una de tus radios encontré un mensaje del Doctor, pidiendo ayuda. Me buscaba explícitamente a mí y confiaba que habría alguien en el mundo que me encontraría y por fortuna fuiste tu Arturo.

—Todo este viaje fue solo para dejarte aquí, ¿En este lugar?

—No yo, tu. El Doctor dijo que necesitaba de una persona capaz de sobrellevar el apocalipsis, algo que solo tu pudiste tener, además de un corazón puro y valiente. Yo podre volver a mi hogar tranquila y tu podrás ruñirte con más personas como tú.

—¿me engañaste? —Aunque puedo decir que me estaba enfadando con ella, no lo diré. Estaba asustado sobre todo el asunto, un hombre en el cuerpo de un robot, búnkeres llenos de científicos y que todo este viaje vi a una persona morir. Era horrible.

—No, para nada. Se que estabas a gusto en tu hogar, y sé que no querías irte, pero en Equestria fomento mucho la unión, la amistad. Ya que eso forma parte de la magia de la amistad. Si creamos amistad, crearemos magia. Y aunque en tu mundo eso no sea posible, crearemos armonía y amistad. Y eso te hará feliz. Querías ser feliz, querías dejar de estar solo.

—Pero yo había dejado de estar solo cuando te conocí. No quería más personas—Ella dejo de sonreír al escucharme, bajo un poco la mirada suspirando.

—Lo siento mucho Arturo, pero. Se que es egoísta, pero aquí estarás bien. Estarás sano y salvo. ¿Verdad Doctor?

—Si, estarás bien. La princesa puede volver a su mundo gracias a nuestra ayuda y tu podrás convertirte en mi mano derecha y retomar el mundo.

—¿Y como piensa hacer eso?

—Eso lo hablaremos en un futuro, por ahora. Celestia, ¿Podría decirnos como llego aquí?

Y Celestia le explico todo a este robot, androide. O lo que fuera; Explico desde como comenzó su conflicto con Tirek y como el la mando al Limbo con el fin de tenerla presa hasta el fin de los tiempos, explico los hechizos que uso y como llego aquí y como me conoció y como le enseñe a sobrevivir, obviamente omitió muchas cosas. Pero solo dijo lo más importante.

Yo veía al doctor mientras la escuchaba hablar, veía algo en él. Algo que no me parecía, algo que no me agrada en él, para empezar esa tonta imagen de androide. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se metería en un robot? No me parecía algo normal, y para que haya solo científicos. Era inusual. Si, entiendo que son personas. Pero ¿No hay niños? ¿Qué hay de los niños?

Celestia termino de contarle todo, sobre su reino, sobre los elementos de la armonía y las princesas que lo gobiernan, el Doctor se vio muy interesado al respecto y una vez que ella termino se escucho que respiro aliviado. Es escucho porque realmente no tenia nariz y era producto de su programación.

—Interesante, Equestria—Dijo mirando a Celestia—Y este reino ¿En verdad hay paz?

—Si, mi hermana y yo no encargamos de eso, tratamos de mantener el balance del mundo para evitar horribles catástrofes.

—¿Y si una de ustedes falta? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Tienen un plan de respaldo?

—Por fortuna no ha sucedido eso, y si mi hermana o yo faltáramos sería difícil traer el equilibrio a Equestria ya que como dije, yo traigo el día y mi hermana la noche. Y para mi hermana es difícil traer el amanecer al igual que yo, cada princesa reina en su talento para la que nació. Y si faltáramos tendríamos un gran problema. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque vera, nuestro mundo tenía líderes. Y aun cuando estuvieron con nosotros, por así decirlo. Nos fallaron y trajeron el fin del mundo como lo conocemos y le pregunto esto porque quiero informarle que su acompañante—Y no le diré mi nombre—Tiene los rasgos para ser un líder, pero tiene que trabajar en su comunicación.

—¡Lo sé! Realmente es lo que le digo, debe de saber expresarse y aunque ha sido lindo estar a su lado debo de volver a mi hogar. No tengo mucho tiempo ¿Sabe?

—Si, lo sé—Su risa se escuchó apenas mirándome, ese foco azul moviéndose entre ella y yo. Me inquietaba—¿Y cuánto tiempo te queda?

—Unas 8 horas antes de tener que volver, para la medianoche comenzare a perder mis fuerzas y podría morir.

—Ya veo—Dijo con un tono de voz diferente—Y usted, ¿Qué dice? ¿quiere ser nuestro líder? ¿quiere guiarnos al nuevo mundo? Tiene lo que se necesita y ahora tiene conocimiento. Use ese conocimiento para salvarnos, para salvarlos a ellos. Que aún son seres vivos.

Me quede viendo al androide, al Doctor Knives pensativo. Ha sido muy críptico ante esto, ha sido alguien de poco confiar. Y siendo honesto no quiero confiar en él. Nuevo mundo ¿Qué es eso? Pero si Celestia confiaba en él, quizás yo también deba.

—De acuerdo, seré su líder. Pero quiero una condición.

—Claro, ¿Cuál?

—¿Qué es eso de Nuevo mundo? —Y el Doctor se estremeció, me miró fijamente y aunque tardo en responderme lo hizo.

—El mundo que traeremos aquí cuando la princesa Celestia ascienda a su reino. Una vez que ella lo haga usaremos su poder restante para usarlo a nuestro beneficio, nuestros científicos llevan años creando aparatos que convierten materia muerta en viva, pero necesitamos el catalizador que en nuestro mundo no existe. Magia, y los residuos de la princesa servirán para alimentar nuestras maquinas.

—Interesante…

—Accede, por favor. Tu especie se puede salvar. Hazlo, por favor.

Me quede viendo a Celestia, como ella me tomo de la mano, con mucho cariño. Cerré los ojos y asentí.

—Está bien, lo hare.

—¡Perfecto! —Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta—Recuerde, no habrá vuelta atrás. Una vez que usted se siente en el trono no podrá bajarse.

Abrió la puerta y aparecieron dos soldados, con armas. Me apuntaron a mi ya Celestia, me levanté y apenas di un paso me dispararon en el pecho. Eran dardos eléctricos, Celestia también recibió estos disparos, y en el suelo. Retorciéndome este androide se acercó tomándome del cuello, riendo mientras yo perdía la consciencia.

El Nuevo mundo ¿Eh? ¿De que hablara con eso?

 **CAPITULO XVIII EL FIN DEL CAMINO Y NO SE A DONDE IR (PARTE II)**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me duele mucho la cabeza, y los ojos me arden. Abrí los ojos lentamente, con una luz enceguecedora delante de mí, una gran lampara iluminando mi rostro, no podía mover mis brazos y piernas, sentía mis parpados pesados. ¿Qué me hicieron? Mire a todas partes desorientado, pero no veía nada, solo luces blancas, estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero con las manos sujetas por cinturones de cuero, mis piernas igual, no tenia mi gabardina, estaba colgada con las pistolas y la escopeta. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Celestia?

—Espero haya dormido bien, siento mucho haberlo traído de esta forma a su habitación, pero necesitaba tenerlo lejos de Celestia—La voz del Doctor se escuchaba en mi cabeza—Hemos tenido que llevarla a una habitación diferente, debemos de prepararla para que abra el portal.

—¿Abrir el portal? —Mi voz era débil y tenue debido a los choques eléctricos.

—Si, como dije. Ella tiene un poder incalculable, tiene la habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones y como vera; Nuestro mundo no posee oportunidades de vivir, así que use esa ventaja a nuestro favor. Espero comprenda ya que ella será la llave para la salvación de nuestra especie. Bueno, de su especie, líder.

No entendía lo que pasaba, era tan rápido, tan desolador. Trate de liberarme aun con el cansancio, pero era inútil.

—¿Portal? ¿Qué portal?

—El portal a Equestria, es obvio. Nuestros científicos no pudieron encontrar una cura para el virus, pero si la manera de viajar entre dimensiones, afortunadamente la princesa Celestia apareció en un momento de crisis, gracias a ella nuestra especie prevalecerá y usted será nuestro líder. Cuando abramos el portal mandaremos a un escuadrón para despejar el camino para que usted tome el trono de Equestria y sea el líder que debe de ser, porque él ordeno que fuera así.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quiere exterminar otro mundo?

—No, para nada. No cometeremos los mismos errores que nuestros líderes, tomaremos el trono de Canterlot y mandaremos a toda la población a este mundo, así ellos tendrán una oportunidad de vivir en nuestro lugar.

—Maldito monstruo, ellos no merecen nuestros pecados. No puedes mandar al matadero a inocentes ponys—Si, lo dije. Ponys, aun aturdido la ira en mi corazón me invadía—Nosotros merecemos este castigo, ¡No ellos!

—En eso se equivoca, nosotros NO merecemos este castigo, nuestras familias pagaron caro por la codicia de otros. Mi esposa, mi hija, Sus padres incluso. Tenemos esta oportunidad de sobrevivir, debemos de aprovecharla. Comenzar en otro mundo desde cero y hacer las cosas correctas.

—¡Sacrificando a otra especie! Usted es el que está mal, si esto significa para usted ser un líder. ¡Me niego! No traicionare la confianza de Celestia, ella quería lo mejor para mi y lo mismo quiero para ella.

—¿Por qué aferrarse a ese sentimiento? ¿Acaso no entiende que no es humana? Aunque ella hubiera muerto, hubiera ido en persona para recoger su cadáver y traerla aquí, tomaríamos su magia y abriríamos el portal. Siendo un no-muerto o un vivo. No es nada suyo.

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! —Cerré los ojos, con la ira en mi corazón y el miedo, cansado de todo esto. Jadeando del dolor—No, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Déjela ir. Por favor—Y recordé todo lo que viví con ella, esa larga semana cuidando sus heridas, esos días protegiéndola de los no-muertos y consecuentemente convivir con ella. Hablar con ella y reír con ella, enseñándole como era mi vida y de alguna forma. Alegrarme de estar vivo, ahora. Estar atado de manos y piernas me hacia sentir un inútil, ella confió en este intento de hombre y yo. Accedí a esto e inmediatamente nos tracciono.

—¡AYUDA! —Ese grito…Es de ella, abrí los ojos de golpe, con una nitidez sobrehumana. Mire a todas partes eufórico—¡SALVAME! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

Mierda, ¿Qué hago? Sus gritos hacían eco por toda la sala, comencé a mover los dedos y las manos frenéticamente a la vez que movía mis pies en círculos.

—Es inútil, ella ya está siendo sometida y atada a la máquina, una vez que extraigamos su magia podremos ir al nuevo mundo, y usted. Se sentará en el trono y sellara el destino que ya ha sido escrito. Nos prometió un futuro, y es hora de hacerlo realidad.

Celestia comenzó a gritar, a gritar desesperadamente a la vez que escuchaba maquinas, reconocía aquellos ruidos. Eran ruidos agudos y aturdidores, eran cierras de corte. Mi padre las usaba para cortar madera y hacer los marcos para las puertas. ¿Qué mierdas harán?

—No. No lo permitiré.

—Es demasiado tarde, usted no tiene el tiempo para salvarla. Ahora mismo comenzaran a intervenirla. Además, aún con sus armas a su disposición. No hará mucho, hay cientos de hombres afuera esperando en caso de que se libere.

—Ya lo veremos.

Mire mi mano izquierda, estaba bien sujeta. Había visto esto en películas de espionaje y de terror. Pero nunca he tenido los cojones para hacerlo. Hasta ahora que escucho los gritos de Celestia. Me armo de valor, junte mis dedos formando una punta y con todas mis fuerzas tire hacia mi derecha escuchando mi muñeca tronar, ¡CARAJO! Me tenia los dedos casi entumecidos y apenas podía mover un par, el resto la tenía totalmente perdidos, vi una bola blanca en un costado de mi muñeca y lentamente tiré de mi muñeca dislocada hasta tenerla libre.

Una vez libre puse la mano bajo mi barbilla. Apreté con todas mis fuerzas, llorando del dolor y tiré ahora hacia la izquierda y luego hacia abajo escuchando la muñeca raspar los huesos, di un gran grito de dolor mientras me hacía hacia atrás retorciéndome, ¡Carajo! ¡No pensé que dolería tanto! Me quede un rato jadeando del dolor, pero fue suficiente, logre recuperar la sensación en la mano como un hormigueo y eventualmente el dolor aminoro un poco, aunque casi me desmayaba en el proceso. Libere mi otra mano quitando los seguros y luego mis piernas y camine hacia mi gabardina, me vestí y colgué ambas armas en mis caderas y la escopeta en mi espalda. En mi gabardina tenia 6 cargadores para Ultra y Violeta y un cargador con 20 tiros para Penny. Eso se convertía que si daba bien mis tiros mataría a media centena de hombres. Si es que ese maldito androide tenia tantos soldados cosa que dudo.

Camine hacia la puerta con Violeta en mi mano derecha, era una puerta metálica de color blanco y la perilla de oro, me recargue en la pared y abrí lentamente la puerta, era una puerta tan buena que no hizo ningún ruido y vi la nuca de un soldado de estos, y el pasillo, paredes de cemento y lámparas de gas, podría usarlo a mi ventaja.

Nunca me he enfrentado a personas vivas, y siendo honesto nunca creí que lo haría dado a que yo pensaba ser el último de mi especie, pero creo que es más fácil matar humanos que no-muertos.

Me asome un poco más y vi a varios soldados dándome la espalda, abrí la puerta lentamente y puse el cañón de la pistola en ese hombre, se que mi bala atravesara su cabeza fácilmente y podre darle a otro, tratare de tomar esa estrategia. Puse el arma en su nuca y el salto mientras me apoyaba detrás de él. Y sirve para que el otro par volteara, era horrible escuchar a Celestia gritar mientras los soldados volteaban sorprendidos.

Y dispare.

Los sesos del soldado se dispersaron por todo el pasillo, manchando paredes y techo y ver el soldado de la izquierda salir volando con un gran orificio en el pecho, fue un gran error dejarme con mis armas aquí. Sabes, hasta siento que lo hiciste a propósito Knives, tomé el cadáver del soldado sin cabeza y me fui acercando a la vez que las ráfagas impactaban al cadáver de su amigo. La lengua se tambaleaba frenética por los impactos y una vez que se quedo sin balas empuje al cuerpo y el caer por el peso, trato de sacar una pistola de su funda y puse el arma en la espalda del cadáver y con una mirada fría dispare. Viendo parte del concreto volar entre su sangre y se que me manche la ropa y cara por esto per no me importo. Si ellos trabajaban para alguien que quería matar otro mundo, no son personas. Y yo tampoco al contribuir al ir disminuyendo la cantidad de personas en este mundo.

Avance por el largo pasillo y las alarmas se encendieron, pero aun podía escuchar a Celestia gritar, estaba cerca. Algo en mi, algo en mi me hacia avanzar. Como un demonio sediento de sangre, en un cruce aparecieron cinco soldados, saque a Ultra y apunte a los dos de enfrente que estaban arrodillando ordenándome que bajara mis armas en inglés, calcule bien mi tiro y dispare. Aun con el retroceso jodiendome los hombros vi esos dos soldados caer con un agujero en el estomago y los dos de atrás caer sin una pierna y de milagro alcance a disparar al de en medio, alcanzando a darle en el pecho y cabeza haciéndolo puré. Literal, solo quedo parte de su tórax y brazos.

Guarde mis pistolas ante los quejidos de los soldados y tome sus armas, eran AR-15 reglamentarias, de ráfagas. Sabia de ellas porque tengo unas iguales, tomé un par y les di el tiro de gracia a los heridos. Me detuve en el cruce viendo hacia las tres direcciones, esperando paciente al grito de Celestia, llamándome. Entre sus gritos de agonía, entre esos desgarradores gritos que hacían eco en el pasillo.

Entre esos gritos, supe de donde venían. A mi derecha, corrí a mi derecha con el arma de estos soldados en mi mano, con el sonido de las alarmas molestándome. ¿Dónde mierda estamos?

Había largas ventanas a mis costados y veía en su interior laboratorios, mesas de estudio con esos instrumentos. Cosas que no entendía, pero si entendía lo que había.

Había grandes pantallas y en ellas veía a Celestia, desnuda con cables en sus brazos y piernas obligándola a estar arrodillada, con sus alas extendidas a la fuerza por grandes cables de acero y su espalda a medio abrir con una gran maquina detrás. Me enfurecí al verla así, me odiaba por confiar en ella, pero también estaba furioso por usarla de esta forma tan. Tan inhumana, corrí con todas mis fuerzas con la cabeza baja de Celestia en mi mente, ese cabello multicolor perdiendo intensidad y sus ojos perdiendo ese hermoso brillo.

A varios metros vi una gran puerta de acero, de 3 metros de altura con una docena de soldados, todos apuntándome. Y apenas escuche la orden y comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Levante mi arma y respondí los disparos, mis proyectiles acertaron a mis enemigos, pero ellos a mi igual, recibí varios impactos en el pecho y brazos, pero no me detuve, al terminar mi cargador arroje el arma y saque mis pistolas, y dispare sin importar nada.

¡A la mierda la estrategia!

Y vacié los cargadores de Ultra y Violeta, ignorando el hecho de que mis hombros se despedazaban internamente por el retroceso, pero me llené de satisfacción al ver a todos mis enemigos en el suelo, sin brazos, sin piernas. Sin cabezas. Me detuve por un momento, recargándome en la pared jadeando con grandes gotas de sudor, miré mi pecho y estaba lleno de sangre, tenia al menos 3 disparos en el estómago y uno en el pecho. Carajo, cerca del pulmón, pero me bastaba. Podía continuar así.

Me acerque a la enorme puerta con mi sangre manchando la pared, recargue a Ultra y enfunde a Violeta, tenia solo ese cargador. Y la escopeta aun clara.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, en una luz blanca; La enorme maquina detrás de ella era una especie de taladro con un frasco de cristal, tenia un liquido plateado con tonos multicolores, en las paredes de esta habitación había maquinas y monitores revisando su pulso y otros. Equestria, aunque no reconocía el mapa, sabía que ese lugar era Equestria. Ya tenían todo registrado. Al fondo había un gran arco de acero con una plataforma delante y en una esquina baterías y en el centro un pequeño objeto esférico de color verde, ¿Era energía nuclear?

Miré a Celestia y ella estaba de rodillas de espaldas a mi y di un paso, pero una gran figura metálica se interpuso tomándome del cuello, era este maldito androide. Me levanto del suelo con facilidad y me apretó tanto la garganta que solté a Ultra tomando sus manos, este androide me tomo hacia Celestia y detrás de los varios científicos. Estaban ocultos para que no los matara.

—Observa bien, ella será la clave para la salvación de la humanidad. Pero tú, la estas liquidando. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaras al matar más humanos?

—Su salvación—Apenas pude responderle, apretó más mi garganta.

—Parece que no lo entiende, si quiere ser un líder, nuestro líder. Debemos de acabar con ella, ella es la llave para que nuestra especie sobreviva, ella no es humana. Su muerte, no afectara a nadie.

—A mi si—Y vi a Celestia reaccionar, levantando un poco su cabeza. Y los doctores colocarse detrás de ella, ambos doctores eran personas de mayor edad. Todos con una mirada cansada, con grandes ojeras y hombros caídos.

—Mírelos, estos hombres, eran mis camaradas cuando esto comenzó. Estábamos en nuestros hogares cuando las bombas cayeron y perdimos a nuestras familias. De no ser por la pronta respuesta de mi esposa todos habríamos muerto, ellos se salvaron. Pero sus familias no tuvieron la misma suerte, estamos cansados de estar escondidos. Queremos una nueva oportunidad, nos la merecemos.

—¡JA! —Comencé a reírme, sintiendo el aire faltarme por mi propia risa—¡Sacrificando otra especie! ¿No creen que eso fue lo que causo nuestra extinción? Serán personas inteligentes y conocedoras de muchos temas, pero en el fondo son más que ignorantes miedosos…

—¡Silencio! —El Doctor Knives apretó mi garganta de tal forma que comencé a ver estrellas. Pero aun puedo sobrevivir, todavía puedo—¡Todos perdimos algo en nuestro camino! ¡Debemos de recuperarlo!

—…Pero si ya lo recuperaron, están allá en la superficie tambaleándose como carne podrida…Ha…Ha…Ha—Y el doctor en su ira me arrojo al suelo, rebotándome sobre mi espalda. Sentí que casi se partía y escuché mis huesos tronar como palos de madera. Grité adolorido mientras Celestia volteaba a verme lentamente, vi a Celestia. Estaba llorando, aun con la espalda casi abierta y sus alas casi rotas. Podía ver en ella un atisbo de esperanza, y le ayudare a que la mantenga.

—Veo que usted en realidad no quiere ser nuestro salvador, no quiere que vivamos en paz.

—Claro que quiero que vivamos todos en paz, pero ¿Matar a otra especie? No pienso traer a una pacifica raza a este mundo podrido, ¡PREFIERO QUE NUESTRA ESPECIE SE EXTINGA!

El Doctor me pateo con fuerza y rodeé hacia el frente de ella, con mi cabello cubriendo parte de mi vista, la vi. Estaba paralizada viéndome con sorpresa, jadeando del cansancio trate de levantarme. Pero no podía, me faltan las fuerzas. Quizás, después de todo no soy alguien tan fuerte como ella. Tan valiente.

—Enciendan el taladro de nuevo, debemos de salvar a nuestra especie. El sujeto no está dispuesto a cooperar.

—Como ordené Doctor—Y la maquina se encendió y ambos doctores acercaron la máquina, el agudo ruido del taladro era estúpidamente fuerte y apenas pude escuchar lo que hablaban, pero no tanto como escuchar a Celestia gritar, levantando la cabeza del dolor. Viéndola llorar por el dolor, debo de levantarme. ¡DEBO DE LEVANTARME!

—Tenemos un 25% de la magia de la princesa. Con esto podemos abrir el portal—Dijo un doctor entre gritos, pero el Doctor al verme lo negó.

—Para nada, debemos de sacar todo el poder de la princesa. Su magia nos servirá para crear mejores estilos de vida para nuestra gente. Saquen todo, que no quede nada de ella.

No, no pueden. Si lo hacen, ella morirá. Ella se mantiene con vida por su magia, sin ella. No. ¡NO!

Tenia que levantarme, tenia que hacerlo ¡VAMOS! Cerré mis manos con fuerza, y con sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo conseguí juntar fuerzas para mantenerme arrodillado en el suelo, mirando el acero carmesí. Mi sangre, estaba sangrando mucho. Era una mierda, me estaba muriendo…

—50%—¡VAMOS! ¡LEVANTATE! Los gritos de Celestia eran más fuertes, voltee a verla y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, era tanto sufrimiento. No se merecía esto, no merecía cargar con nuestro sufrimiento. El doctor se acerco y me tomo de la cabeza. Del cabello y me levanto del suelo nuevamente, apenas tenía fuerzas, pero me mantuve consciente. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Observe bien, su muerte traerá la salvación de muchos. Nuestra especie se salvará gracias a ella. Pero usted, no lo vera. Me equivoque en considerarlo en mi sucesor. Ahora, muera por favor.

—68% Después se volverá irreversible—Uno de los doctores me vio fijamente, me vio a los ojos y pudo ver lo que yo había vivido con Celestia, no. No lo vio, estaban cegados en su desesperación. Si, todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Metí mi mano en uno de mis bolsillos, y entre la sangre sentí algo pequeño. Pero potente, mire a Celestia, ella aún seguía sufriendo. Gritando viéndome entre lágrimas. Cerré los ojos armándome de valor, tome el objeto con firmeza y se lo pegue al doctor androide en la muñeca. Sufre hijo de perra.

Era una batería de celular con un temporizador y una pizca de explosivo. No es una bomba potente, pero hará que me suelte, apenas pude encender el temporizador y exploto. Era una explosión suficiente para que me soltara. Por fortuna no me aturdió ya que la explosión se centro más hacia el extremo superior que el interior, el Doctor me soltó de golpe, caí arrodillado y saque a Penny y dispare hacia un científico quien le volé parte del brazo y cayo como una piedra sujetándose su brazo faltante. El otro doctor retrocedió apenas le apunte.

—¡APAGA LA MAQUINA MIERDA!

—¡No se puede! El proceso solo puede pararse una vez—Enfurecí y dispare hacia la maquina y bombee los cartuchos hacia la recamara, la maquina cayo y el taladro cayo al suelo con la punta hacia arriba, vi aquel liquido plateado dispersarse en el suelo, por milagro no reventó el frasco que contenía el resto de su magia. Voltee hacia el Doctor y el me golpeo lanzándome hacia una de las maquinas, rebote escupiendo sangre y cayendo de rodillas. Vi su brazo derecho y tenia una gran quemadura y veía parte de su maquinaria interior. Si le di fuerte, veía las chispas salir de su cuerpo al tratar de mover su extremidad.

—Ha cometido un grave error; Mató a valientes soldados, mato a uno de mis colegas. Es hora de que pague sus pecados.

—No lo creo imbécil—Levante de nuevo la escopeta y disparé a su pecho, apenas le hice daño. Pero le hice un agujero en el centro. Muy diminuto, si puede morir a disparos. Solo rezó a que las balas me basten. Vacié los dos tiros hacia su pecho y antes de bombear el próximo par me tomo del cuello y me arrojo hacia el extremo la entrada del laboratorio. En el suelo volví a levantar la escopeta y disparé de nuevo el par hacia su pecho. El muy maldito resiste—las balas ordinarias no me hacen daño, entiéndalo. Su final esta cerca, su historia terminara tal como él lo dijo.

—¡CALLATE! —Y dispare de nuevo a la vez que me tomo del cuello y a quemarropa le di otro tiro. Haciéndolo retroceder. Vi que el agujero que le había hecho había crecido un poco, se que no me dará la oportunidad de recargar. Bombee otro par y le dispare de nuevo y el me comenzó a golpear en el estomago con su brazo bueno. Sacándome el aire y la sangre por cada golpe, de por si ya estaba muy grave esto si me matara.

—No, yo no seré callado. Pero usted, usted sí. Hasta nunca.

—No lo creo…—Esa voz, me exalto y mire hacia atrás del Doctor Knives, el volteo y Celestia se había liberado. Y estaba en el lado de los contenedores, y ese reactor—Si quito esto, esta batería nuclear. Toda esta instalación será destruida.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Tuve mucho tiempo para saber que causo el fin de su especie, y fue por la energía. Y esta, nos matara a todos.

—Sabe que si lo hace matara a nuestra especie, y a usted.

—No, no moriré. Mi reino seguirá aun con mi muerte, pero ustedes ¿Qué les depara? —Suena cruel, pero Celestia entendió que mi especie ya no tiene salvación. Y saco la batería nuclear.

Este androide, este estúpido androide me soltó y corrió hacia Celestia, caí sobre una de mis amadas armas. Aun con el estúpido dolor y ver las puertas de la muerte frente a mí, reuní un poco de fuerza. Las alarmas sonaron a la vez que el doctor se acerco a Celestia en cuestión de segundos, tomo a Celestia del cuello y la arrojo hasta el otro extremo de la sala, tomo la batería riendo. Satisfecho de algo tan estúpido.

—He de admitir Princesa Celestia, tuve miedo—Tenia aquella batería en la mano, una caja de cristal con una esfera verde en su interior y la coloco de nuevo en su lugar y las alarmas cesaron—Pero su esfuerzo fue inútil—Vi al doctor paralizado delante de mí, lo encañone y le ordene que se largara de la sala, el sin pensarlo salió corriendo con miedo y me dejo solo con el doctor, me levante apoyándome en la máquina, y tome el frasco con la magia de Celestia y tome una jeringa sin que el estúpido doctor me notara—Morirá aquí también, iremos a Equestria y tendremos el paraíso prometido. Y seré su líder, tomare la batuta y seré quien reviva esta especie.

—No lo creo, imbécil—Me apoye en una maquina levantando a Ultra. Y el apenas volteo a verme dispare la primera bala—Primera regla para el villano: Por nada del mundo te confíes, nunca sabes cuándo tus enemigos tengan el valor para un segundo round. Segunda regla: Todo villano muere. Y tú, tú ya estás muerto.

La primer bala impacto de lleno en su pecho. Ahora si imbécil, atravesé su pecho sin problemas viendo las chispas saltar y metal despedazarse, pero no me detuve, disparé todo mi cargador y bala tras bala hacia más grande su pecho viendo los tubos de aceite partirse y saltar el aceite por todo el suelo y el retroceder.

El enorme androide se iba haciendo añicos, y yo con todas mis fuerzas, y mis ultimas fuerzas dispare sin temor alguno, y una de mis balas dio en la batería despedazándola y la alarma se activo de nuevo, ahora no había vuelta atrás. Si muero aquí, moriremos todos.

Y mi ultima bala, hacia los restos del androide de aquel Doctor, quien estaba en el suelo con las luces de sus ojos parpadeantes por la falta de energía. Me acerque tambaleante y apunte mi arma a su cabeza.

—No sabe lo que hizo, usted extinguió nuestra especie.

—No Doctor Knives, fuimos todos. Y esto es lo que merecemos, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Ha…Ha…Usted nunca lo entendió, espero sea capaz de cargar con la muerte de los últimos humanos.

—Para mi ya no hay humanos. Lo veré en el infierno—Y le dispare en la cabeza dejando una gran mancha de aceite en la pared y engranajes regados por el suelo, camine hacia Celestia quien estaba en el suelo con sus alas dispersas llenas de sangre, una de sus alas cayeron sobre su rostro.

Al llegar a ella me arrodille y le despeje el rostro, tenia la mirada casi gris, puse mi mano en su pecho y podía sentir sus palpitaciones, débiles, pero aún vivía. Tome la jeringa y el frasco y saque la magia y la puse boca abajo viendo el corte de la máquina, era 5 centímetros de corte y el hueso de su espalda expuesto, había un orificio en una de sus vertebras y puse allí la jeringa y metí toda la magia, tuve que repetir el proceso 3 veces hasta que el frasco se quedo vacío y su magia se dispersaba sobre la herida. Vamos Celestia, tu puedes. Tú puedes.

La habitación se había encendido en luces rojas y el complejo había comenzado a comunicar la falta de energía y la autodestrucción por la falta de esta, un protocolo dijo "El sistema de autodefensa ha sido activado, el complejo debe ser de evacuado en 2 minutos" y lo fue repitiendo cada 4 segundos mientras veía a Celestia. La tome entre mis brazos y la cargue, debíamos salir de aquí. No, no había tiempo. No conozco el camino, y yo. Bueno.

—Vamos Celestia, levántate—Mire a Celestia a los ojos, tenia esa falta de brillo. Esa chispa iba perdiéndose, y su cabello multicolor estaba perdiendo intensidad. Sus alas estaban tornándose grises, no, no, no, no... —¡Levántate Celestia! ¡No es el momento de estar haciéndome una broma! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Matamos al villano! —El complejo comenzó a estremecerse y el techo comenzar a perder fuerzas cayendo pedazos de concreto en la sala. No, no puede morir—¡Celestia! Mierda ¡REACCIONA! Tienes que volver a tu hogar, tienes que ir a tu reino. Habías prometido que volverías a tu hogar a tiempo, todavía estamos a tiempo. Tu puedes. Tú me lo dijiste…

 _La magia de la amistad. ¿No?_

—Si, la magia de la amistad. Nuestra amistad nos hizo fuertes. Lo recordé, dijiste que la magia de la amistad puede con todo, eres mi amiga, confió en ti. Pero ¿Cómo te puedo hacer entrar en razón? —Cierto, lo recordé. Había algo que Celestia me dijo entre sus historias sobre su hogar.

Había una magia aún más poderosa que la magia del a amistad.

La magia del amor.

Acaricie a Celestia, acaricie su suave rostro a pesar de la sangre que tenia en mis manos, con lagrimas en mi rostro la levante y la acerque a la mía. Y la bese. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la bese.

Sabia que desde el momento que la conocí sentía algo por ella y eso era lo que me molestaba principalmente, sabía que no podía encariñarme con ella porque sabia que iba a volver a su hogar, el que estuviera apunto de matarla era por miedo a que me abandonara, pero ahora que me esta dejando por culpa de otros humanos. Me daba miedo, no puede morir. No puede morir.

Te amo princesa Celestia, quisiera ser yo quien pudiera ir a tu mundo y juntos tener una vida. Pero ya no puedo

Te amo. Tenia miedo de perderte, por eso no quería demostrarte mi afecto, pero ahora que te tengo delante de mí. En mis brazos y en mis labios. Te lo digo con todo amor.

Te amo.

Abrí los ojos sintiendo un calor en mi rostro, era su mano. Había recuperado su luz, sus ojos habían tomado intensidad y su cabello recuperar su color, sus alas se tornaron blancas y ella emanaba una luz, las heridas que tenía habían sanado y me sujetaba con mucho afecto.

Había salvado a una gran y hermosa princesa. Se arrodillo y sin dejar de besarme, pasando sus brazos por mi cuerpo mientras el complejo se caía a pedazos.

—Es hora Arturo—Celestia me tomo de los hombros y se levantó, y camino al centro del laboratorio tomándome de la mano, mientras yo me tambaleaba, se abrió el portal por su magia, aquel arco de acero mostro la imagen de Equestria, era Equestria. Sonreí llorando viendo aquellas grandes montañas verdes, ese cielo azul resplandeciente y el sol anaranjado brillante. Era un gran campo verde y detrás una montaña purpura y un castillo sobre ella, caminamos hacia el portal hasta que entre en sí, no. No podía.

Me solté de Celestia.

Ella se quedo a un paso de entrar, viéndome a los ojos preocupada. Con su mano estirada.

—Lo siento Celestia, no puedo ir contigo.

—¿Por qué? Es nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos, vamos—Sonreí ahora con lastima. Y me negué.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Si voy a ese mundo, simplemente traeré el desorden y el caos. Los humanos merecemos este destino, y yo ya no tengo tiempo—Abrí mi camisa mostrando mis disparos. Tenia mucha sangre y aún seguía sangrando—Entiende por favor. Déjame morir, mi especie. Yo, merezco esto.

—¡No! —Y Celestia regreso y me abrazo, llorando—¡No te dejare! ¡No pienso dejarte! ¡Prefiero morir contigo!

—¿Y dejarlos a ellos solos? Para nada, no lo valgo—Miré el portal y vi dos grandes figuras equinas acercarse, una de color lavanda y otra de color azul marino, ambas con una corona, cuerno y alas. Eran esas alicornios que ella hablaba—Vete Celestia, mira. Vienen por ti. Luna y Twilight ¿No? Pues aquí están. Te esperan.

" _El sistema de auto destrucción activada, todo el personal debe de evacuar inmediatamente, un minuto restante"_

—¡No! ¡No te dejare! —Y camine hacia el portal con Celestia en mis brazos, ella me apretó con todas sus fuerzas aprisionándome con sus alas, mientras que aquellas alicornios se paraban en seco viéndome a los ojos inentendibles, con preocupación—¡Hermana! ¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Les ordeno que cuiden de Equestria a mi nombre! ¡Rijan con voluntad y amor! ¡ _Amicitia est Magia_!

—Estas idiota Celestia—Y con mis fuerzas me separe de ella y antes de que se me abalanzara le di una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándola a su mundo—Hasta nunca Celestia, se una buena princesa y no dejes que tu especie termine como la nuestra.

Celestia estaba arrodillada llorando, sabia que ya no podía regresar, yo miraba con mucha pena la princesa y ella levanto la mirada entre lágrimas.

—¡Tu nombre! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! ¡Te honrare como un héroe! ¡DIME TU NOMBRE! —Aunque no podía sentirme bien al declararme como un héroe. Lo diré.

—Mi nombre es Arturo, Arturo cortes. Mucho gusto, y espero tenga una vida plena y larga. Bendecida sea, princesa Celestia.

Y el portal se cerró, lo último que vi de ella fue que se levanto corriendo hacia mi perdiendo su forma y tomando la forma equina, pelaje blanco, y melena multicolor y muchas, muchas lágrimas.

Me quedé de pie pocos segundos hasta que perdí mis fuerzas, y caí al suelo viendo la pared quebrándose, y el concreto caer con tierra. Este lugar perecerá y yo también, así como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Perdía rápidamente mis fuerzas, imaginando a Celestia, imaginando a Celestia mientras mi luz se apagaba y mis ojos se hacían más pesados y mi respiración disminuía, lo ultimo que vi antes de morir. Fue un gran bloque de piedra caer delante de mi destruyendo el portal. Y yo.

Cerré mis ojos, escuchando una gran explosión en todo el complejo. Todos habíamos muerto.

Y así mi especie, en verdad se extinguió. Y yo, finalmente encontré el descanso que quería. Madre, padre. He vuelto.

Los extrañe mucho…Los amo.

Te amo Celestia.

Al menos puedo descansar ahora que se que volviste sana y salva a tu hogar, yo podre morir en paz.


	3. YA ESTA AQUI

**AUNQUE LA HISTORIA TIENE SU FINAL, ESTE FINAL NO ES CANONICO DENTRO DE LA PROPIA HISTORIA Y NO ES OBLIGATORIO LEER ESTO YA QUE ES UN EXTRA PERO SI QUIERO DEJAR ABIERTA ESTA POSIBILIDAD, CUALQUIERA QUE LEA MIS HISTORIAS SABRA DE QUE TRATA Y AQUELLOS QUE NO, LOS INVITO A LEER LOS DEMAS ONE-SHOTS QUE TENGO EN MI CUENTA, QUE AUNQUE SON MUY DIFERENTES UNA DEL OTRO TIENEN EL MISMO FINAL. ¿POR QUE?**

 **PORQUE EL YA ESTA ENTRE NOSOTROS. Y BUSCA EL BIEN DEL MUNDO, PERO SUS ENEMIGOS QUIEREN DESTRUIR SU SUEÑO.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIX NUEVO MUNDO**

Aquí, es donde esta mi padre. Pero ¿Dónde está? Camine sobre los escombros de un edificio y con ayuda de mi magia analice este lugar. Había viajado por este mundo los últimos 20 años en la búsqueda de mi padre, pero lo único que veo es muerte, veo personas convertidas en monstruos. Y es cierto lo que decían los libros, este universo la humanidad se extinguió a excepción de mi padre.

Camine sobre los escombros y encontré un agujero, lo que parecía ser un elevador, si es que era la palabra correcta para ese artefacto, asome la cabeza y no había un fondo, pero sin miedos salte y en cuestión de segundos llegue al fondo. La caja de cristal se había despedazado y había más escombros delante de mí, pilares de concreto y de acero en una gran sala, entre a este lugar subterráneo y vi cadáveres de humanos por todas partes, algunos despedazados y otros aplastados. Veía restos de explosiones en el suelo y paredes. Definitivamente todos los que Vivian aquí murieron.

Si, la especie humana si se extinguió, pero tengo fe de que mi padre sigue con vida. Aun por incongruente que suene.

Entre a un largo pasillo de concreto, había pilares caídos y los muros despedazados. Había un pequeño espacio para cruzar de apenas un centímetro, no fue problema, me convertí en un roedor y crucé el agujero y seguí de largo pasando sobre los cadáveres de más humanos, no tenían mucho de haber muerto. Unos con una extremidad faltante o con la ausencia de su cráneo. Tenían pocos días de haber muerto, pero no me importo. Y seguí de largo.

Una vez que había suficiente espacio retome mi forma física, y camine viendo este lugar, inspeccionándolo. Si que los humanos tenían bastante tecnología, pero esta les causo la muerte. Su extinción. Llegué a una gran puerta de 3 metros que impresionantemente se mantuvo de pie, pero el otro lado estaba lleno de piedra, pero pude pasar.

Maquinas aplastadas y una maquina muy grande en el suelo aplastada. Podía ver una especie de punta metálica con varias hojas en un costado. Era un taladro. Si, era uno, supongo que con ese le extrajeron la magia a la princesa Celestia de esta historia.

Deje de prestar atención de ver delante mía a un hombre boca arriba con una gabardina y camisa negra lleno de sangre y piedras. Aunque no murió aplastado tenia una piedra sobre el pie que le destrozo esa extremidad y otra en el brazo izquierdo. Me acerque a él y me arrodille. Deje mis herramientas a un lado y comencé a sanar sus heridas, saque de su pecho los proyectiles que lo mataron y cree unas prótesis en base a una especie de maquina robótica en una esquina, un brazo y una pierna. Y las uní a su cuerpo, inspeccione una ultima vez a su cuerpo y vi que su ojo derecho estaba destrozado por un fragmento de metal que se enterró en el y lo quite sin problema ya que este hombre. Mi padre había muerto.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Use mi magia para revivirlo, en un pasado habría tenido que sacrificar de nuevo mis emociones para salvarlo, pero ahora que tengo a la segadora y el poder de Daybreaker podía revivirlo sin problemas. No será mi verdadero padre, pero me ayudará a salvar Equestria en lo que encuentro una manera de traer al verdadero.

Una vez que vi que la luz en su cuerpo renació como una potente llama se levanto de golpe jadeando en el suelo, guarde mis herramientas y el miro a todas partes tomándose el pecho con su mano nueva, miro sus extremidades con sorpresa moviéndolas lentamente y voltear a verme con mucho miedo e intriga.

—¿Me reviviste? —Asentí mientras el veía su cuerpo con sorpresa—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste de nuevo?

—Porque Equestria te necesita, te necesito padre.

—¿Equestria? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Dos días desde que moriste.

—Pensé que todo iría bien una vez que deje a Celestia en ese mundo ¿Por qué peligra?

—Esa Equestria no, esa Equestria sigue sano y salvo, pero la Equestria donde nací si, estamos en grave peligro y te necesito padre. Mi madre te necesita.

—¿Madre? ¿Quién es tu madre?

—La Reina Celestia, tu esposa.

—¿Mi esposa? No entiendo.

—Lo entenderás, por ahora debemos irnos. Él ya llego a este mundo.

—¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

—Andando, vámonos antes que este mundo desaparezca. Equestria merece a un verdadero salvador, Raminidez es un mentiroso.

Y ambas figuras desaparecieron del universo a la vez que otra figura apareció en la ciudad natal de Arturo, el protagonista de esta historia. Vestido de una gran capa blanca y armadura dorada, con ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño con poder omnipotente.

Estando delante de una radio descompuesta por la lluvia, estaba de pie mirando la radio y la encendió con su magia poderosa escuchando el mensaje del supuesto difunto:

" _Aquel que siga con vida, aquel que todavía respire y tenga esperanzas de seguir, no estás solo. Tu viaje está muy lejos de terminar, ten esperanza, todavía puedes seguir, soy alguien como tú. Abandonado por la mano de dios, todavía queda un refugio, el último refugio del planeta; Tengo agua, comida, luz y calefacción para varias décadas. Si vienes acompañado no te preocupes, también son bienvenidos lo único que pido es que sean amistosos, quiero hablar con otra persona. Los protegeré, los cuidare, los guiare. Pero vengan, aún hay otra persona con vida, cual sea, aún sigo aquí. estaré emitiendo mis coordenadas cada media hora y mi mensaje cada 10 minutos, no estás solo. Resiste, resiste un poco más. Hermano"_

Al terminar el mensaje la radio se destruyo por voluntad de esa omnipotente figura, de poder absoluto. Miro a los no-muertos que se acercaban a él hambrientos, vio a los no-muertos con desagrado, ya había visto esa escena cuando recluto a un cazador pero no estaba dispuesto de ver esa escena de nuevo, levanto su mano izquierda y chasqueo los dedos caminando hacia los no-muertos quienes se paralizaron delante de él, llenos de temor y camino hacia la ciudad dejando detrás un abismo negro, desintegrando todo tras su paso y con ello a los no-muertos.

Su mirada estaba llena de odio y maldición. Estaba dispuesto a exterminar a las fuerzas opositoras de su magnánimo reino, aquellos que se oponían a la verdadera magia del amor, aquellos que tengan en su sangre la sangre del difunto Rey.

Y desapareció de ese universo consumiendo su energía volviéndose todavía más un ser absoluto.


End file.
